Elemental Serenity
by samalane
Summary: Kira has always been in love with Athrun, while Athrun has always had feelings for Kira. Basically the same story from the meeting in Orb and on. Different relationships though.AthrunKira YzakDearka
1. In This Quiet Night

**Elemental Serenity**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of these characters, or Gundam Seed itself. This goes for all further chapters.

**A/N:** This story takes off where Athrun and Kira confront each other in Orb, after Athrun saves Kira, and they fight together. This _does_ contain spoilers for the rest of the show, and if you don't want to know what happens, don't read it.

**Chapter 1:In This Quiet Night**

I take off the helmet, and look at the person copying my actions.

Athrun. Athrun Zala. My best friend, my worst enemy. The boy who'd share his bed with me when I had nightmares, or if my father yelled me. The boy I fell in love with.

He looks somewhat the same as he used to, but older, tired, and wary. His face has thinned out, and is more angular. His body is thinner and sharper, and his hair is longer that what is used to be. But his eyes are the same as they always were. Those big emerald orbs that always lit up when he was happy, darkened when sad or angry. Those eyes that seemed to hug you when you were upset. Those eyes that were _always_ feeling.

I take a step, and then another. Though my mind has gone numb, I know that I have to get to Athrun.

So what if we had just tried to kill each other not too long ago? He'll understand, Athrun _always_ understands.

I break out into a sprint, and drop the helmet, but I don't care. I just want to get to Athrun. And I do.

"Athrun!" I cry, unable to keep quiet as I throw my arms around his neck.

As soon as I make contact with him, my body goes limp, and I drag us to the ground.

"Kira ..." Athrun whispers, and I burst into tears, unable to hold in Those aching wails of pain and loneliness any longer.

I feel Athrun warp his arms on me, and he mutters something, but I'm not concentrating on anything else except that I am back in Athrun's arms and it feels _so_ good.

* * *

It _is_ Kira. I could recognize those lavender eyes from miles away, they're one of a kind.

And now, I am holding a wailing Kira, who seems to have forgotten that he is breaking down infront of people he knows, and people he doesn't.

Though, I have to admit. It is nice to hold Kira again.

"Athrun!" I whip my head towards the familiar voice calling my name.

A small smile creeps over my lips, as Cagalli runs over, looking worried.

"Kira! Kira, are you okay?" she asks frantically.

Kira flattens himself against me and cries harder in response.

"He'll be okay, Cagalli," I say softly, and she looks at me, somewhat surprised.

"It's just been hard for him ..." I trail off, because she already knows the story, that we're best friends, and went to prep school together.

She doesn't know that I have feelings for Kira that are more than just friendly though.

She nods.

"Come in, can you carry him up to the ship?"

I nod, and stand up, carrying Kira bridal style. Cagalli leads me past people in uniforms, EA uniforms. I wonder vaguely, if they will actually let me on the ship, since I _am_ a member of Zaft, after all. Not to mention I'm Patrick Zala's son.

Apparently, the fact that Kira knows me is enough for the captain of the ship though because when a tall man with blonde hair opens his mouth to speak, she places and hand on his arm, and nods at me to continue through. I nod back, and continue following Cagalli.

Kira is a lot lighter than I expected. This shouldn't surprise me though, because he is quite a bit smaller than me, and he's extremely skinny, as though he hasn't really been eating properly.

Which, knowing him, is probably true.

"You know where his room is?" I ask Cagalli, looking back down at the boy in my arms, sobbing and shaking, occasionally muttering my name.

He always was emotional.

"Yeah, I've been their once or twice ..." she says, trailing off.

We walk down a number of hallways that confuse me. I wonder if Kira, has felt as I have these past few years. I winder, if he's been so only that he just can't bear it, and just wants to scream. I actually have yelled, and broke things in frustration. Because, if I hadn't been with Zaft, I could have visited Kira in Heliopolis. But my father ...

It makes _me_ want to cry, seeing Kira like this. But, I don't want to cry infront of Cagalli again. That was horrifying.

I do though, half consciously whisper meaningful nothing ti Kira, trying to sooth him. It seems to help, because when we reach the door, he's taking huge shuddering gasps of breath, but he's sobbing anymore. He does have his face pressed into my neck though.

"I'm sure you can take care of him, right?" Cagalli asks, a small smile playing on her face.

I smile back.

"Don't worry," and I want to add more, but I can't find the words.

She smiles again, and looks down at Kira.

"I'll drop by later, I'm not sure what time though, because I'm going to have _a lot_ of explaining to do," she says with a wry smile. "In the meantime, you two should get some rest, you did a lot of fighting today, and there's no doubt that the Earth Forces will be back,"

"Why are you fighting the EA?" I ask, confused. "Aren't you guys siding with them?"

"No, when Kira came back, he told us about how he and Lacus Clyne aren't choosing sides anymore. All of us decided to do the same, and because we left to keep ourselves form being killed in battle," she says, suddenly looking angry.

"I'm sure Kira and I can explain it to you later, but now, you need to take care of him," she says, nodding towards Kira.

I nod.

"I'll see you later, Athrun," she says, and walks back the way we came.

I walk through the door Cagalli opened for us, and a blur of green flies past my face.

I can't help but grin.

Carefully, I lower Kira onto the bed, and sit down beside him. He looks at me through red rimmed eyes, and sniffs.

"Kira ..."

"Oh, Athrun!" he cries and throws his arms back around my neck.

"Athrun, I never ever wanted to have to fight you. When I saw you in Heliopolis ...oh god," A wave of tears runs down my neck, and Kira starts sobbing again.

"I didn't want to, I never wanted to," he sobs.

"I know Kira ...I didn't want to either," I mutter, thinking of how Cagalli yelled at me when we all thought I had killed Kira. How I started crying there, in front of her. How I was horrified, but couldn't stop crying because I 'killed' Kira, and I didn't want to.

I hold him while he cries, and repeats over and over that he never wanted to fight me, and that he missed me so so much, and I tell him the same, because it's true.

About half an hour later, his crying subsides, and he looks up at me, then sort of laughs.

"I must look horrible," he whispers.

I look at him, and his tear streaked face, flushed cheeks and bloodshot eyes, and I think he's beautiful, but I don't know if I'm supposed to tell him that.

So I just smile at him instead.

"Oh ...Athrun, sorry ...just, yeah. Here, there's a shower at the end of the room, I'll just use the public ones. Um, they aren't hard to use..."

I smile, and listen to Kira give me instructions on how to use the shower.

"So, you got that?" he asks somewhat breathlessly, peering up at me.

"Yeah, thanks, I'll see you soon then?" I ask, cautiously, afraid for a reason I can't figure out.

"Yep. I won't take long," and he hands me some towels, then dashes out of the room with his own.

* * *

I enter the code, and walk into my room.

My skin is soft, like it always is when you just have a shower, and my hair's still wet, only not dripping. I'm wearing a white t-shirt and light blue boxers I found in here when I first came on the ship. There were numerous ones, and I gladly accepted them as mine.

The door at the end of the room, and Athrun walks out, wearing a pair of grey sweat pants, and a light blue shirt, his darker blue hair clinging to his face.

He smiles at me, and I feel myself melt. Athrun is here, he is really here, right here, with me. It's hard to believe it, but he's here. Finally. I grin back, and then quite suddenly find myself yawning, with the worst urge to crawl into the bed and go to sleep.

Athrun notices this too.

"Kira, be, now," he orders, and I laugh a bit.

"Come on, you're exhausted, I can tell, you need some sleep," Athrun continues.

I nod in agreement, because I'm very very tired, and I'm going to need energy for when the Earth Forces attack again.

I pull back the blankets, an slide into the cool bed. A sudden sense of loneliness washes over me, and I look up at Athrun.

"Athrun ...will you, sleep with me?" I ask timidly, incase he says no.

But he laughs.

"Of course," he says, with that trademark Athrun smile of his.

He hangs his towel over a chair, turns off the light, and crawls into bed beside me.

I snuggle up to him, burying my face into his neck, inhaling the scent that's _his_ and his only.

I look up at him, and I can see those green eyes looking at me, in the glow form the computer.

"I missed you so much," I whisper to him.

"I know ...Kira," he says my name as though he can't say it enough. I know he says it because he missed me too, and he's happy. I know that, because I know Athrun very well.

"Athrun ..." and I press my lips to his, a soft chaste kiss. I'm slightly afraid that he's going to be freaked out, and that he's not going to talk to me. But I want him to know how much I missed him, how much I love him.

When I pull away, I can feel his smile, and I know that's it's okay, and Athrun knows. Then he's pressing his lips against my forehead.

"I missed you too Kira," he whispers.

In response, I put my face back in the crook of his neck, and fall asleep knowing that I'm not alone, and that Athrun's here with me.

**A/N;** Yes, I know Athrun's name is spelt Asuran, but I don't feel like spelling it like that. I also know that Lacus Clyne is spelt Rakusu Klein, and Cagalli is Kagari, but once again, I don't want to spell it like that, and you get the pronunciation right by spelling the names like that.

I hope it was okay, read and review please.

_-Naru Flower_


	2. Tangerine Dream

**Elemental Serenity**

Thanks for the reviews, seriously. It gave me the drive to write this, and I've lost my motivation to do anything.

**Chapter 2:Tangerine Dream**

There is someone sleeping with me. They are warm, and feel familiar. My first thought, is that maybe Cagalli crawled in with me, for some unknown reason. But I realize, that the body is male, and not female.

So then I think, that Kuzzey, being the weird kid he is, crawled into bed with me. I can't even begin to imagine why he came into my bed with me.

But then, I think, that Kuzzey's body isn't as lean as this one, and that I would never ever cuddle up to him.

And then I remember.

It's Athrun.

I look up to make sure, and I'm right. No one else has that deep blue hair, or that one pale skin tone.

I am so happy that it's Athrun, that I could cry. But I think I've done enough crying for a while though.

So, I smile, and place a light kiss on Athrun's lips, thinking that he won't mind, because he let me last night, and, he's asleep. He'll never know.

But green eyes flutter open, and he grins down at me.

"That's a nice way to wake up," he teases, softly.

I feel myself blush and look away from his eyes.

"Kira ..." and then he's capturing my mouth in a kiss, soft and sweet.

It surprises me, at first, but when we pull away, he looks at me, like he's scared. So I smile at him and kiss him back, with more passion than the last time.

When we break apart for air, I press my lips to his one more time, and snuggle up to him, entwining our bodies together.

And I decide, that I mind as well tell Athrun how I feel about him. Because we just kissed. Which is more than we did in school. And for some reason, I know that it is the right thing to do, and that Athrun will accept me. I also know, that if I don't tell him, I'm never going to stop this lonely aching feeling.

"... Athrun, Athrun ...I think I love you!" I whisper, scared.

For what seems like ever, Athrun doesn't move or ay anything. Then, suddenly, he's jerking my face upward with his thumb, and kisses me, hard.

When he pulls away, he smiles at me, and I can see tears glittering in those green eyes.

"I think I love you too, Kira," he says softly, and pulls me closer to him.

I smile again, and that feeling is swept away. I move even closer, if possible, against Athrun.

"God, I miss you," he says.

"I was so lonely without you," I whisper, tears prickling at the corners of my eyes.

We both sigh, and then Cagalli's voice comes through the speaker.

"Guys, make sure you're somewhat dressed, I'm coming in,"

Even though we've kissed and admitted our love to each other, we're swearing and trying to untangle ourselves from each other as Cagalli walks in.

She just smiles when she sees the two of us, Athrun straddling my waist so he can pull me up. But one of his legs is under me, so it isn't working well, and I'm hanging half off the bed.

"Uh, hi Cagalli," Athrun says sheepishly from his position on top of me.

"Hey Athrun, Kira," she says, giggling a bit.

"What's up?" I ask, as Athrun grabs my shoulders, and pulls me up so hard that he falls over and I land on top of him.

This would be a wonderful position if Cagalli wasn't here.

"So, are you two going to proclaim your undying love to each other?" Cagalli asks slyly.

"We already did," I say stupidly, not moving from my position on Athrun. I mean, I'm comfortable, why should I have to move?

Cagalli shrieks and jumps on top of me, causing Athrun to groan in pain, and I gasp ans all the air in my lungs is forced out.

"Good! I'm so happy! I could just tell you guys loved each other! I mean, you always got so upset about each other, and you were all depressed and sad and stuff and Kira was crying," she pauses to take a breath.

"Oh! Miriallia needs to know. And, Captain Ramius wants to speak to you guys. You're expected in twenty," she says, jumps up at runs out of the room.

"Well than," Athrun says.

I laugh a bit.

"The whole ship is going to know in ten minutes," I joke.

Athrun smiles.

"Do you care?" he asks.

"No, do you?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Are _you_ sure?"

I laugh and smack Athrun lightly.

"Yes,"

"Then it's all good," he says, and pulls me close. I snuggle into his neck and close my eyes.

"Don't fall asleep," Athrun warns. I sigh.

"I wish we could spend all day in here," I whine.

Athrun tilts my head up and kisses me.

"We'll be able to after we're done talking. Do you need to do anything on the Freedom?" he asks me.

"No, and I'm assuming the Justice is fine?"

"Mhmm," comes the lazy reply.

I close my eyes and hide my face in the crook of Athrun's neck again until Miriallia and Cagalli come crashing in.

"Oh my god! You were right Cagalli! And they're _so_ cute together!" she squeals.

I smile, happy that Mir is genuinely happy for the first time since Tohl's death. And Athrun groans, because Cagalli and Mir have climbed on the bed to get a closer look.

And I laugh, one of those laughs where you start crying and you're stomach hurts because you're laughing so much. And it's the first time I've laughed since Heliopolis. First time I've laughed this hard since Athrun left.

* * *

I'm laying on the narrow bed, looking up at the ceiling. I've been given my own room, since I've proven myself trustworthy by fighting alongside the Archangel.

It was pretty surprising to see Athrun come out of that new mobile suit, the Justice, so I've heard. But it was even more surprising to see Kira, the Freedom's pilot, hug Athrun and start crying.

That was just too weird. I didn't know Athrun was that close to someone, he's always been a bit distant from Nicol, Yzak and me. But t see him hug Kira back, I was amazed.

Though, Athrun _had_ mentioned that he had been very close friends with a boy he went to prep school with, so, I guess that's Kira.

I guess, if I hadn't seen Yzak In years, I would react the same way Kira did.

... there is the chance that I won't be seeing Yzak for a while anyways.

I sigh and move onto my side.

I find myself thinking about Miriallia again, and I have been a lot lately. I'm not sure why, but I feel like it was my fault her boyfriend died, even though it was Athrun who killed him. I feel like I need to make it up to her, and make her feel better. Which is why I stayed with the Archangel.

I'm not attracted to her. I just want her to feel better. Because, judging by the way she acted, she was really in love with her boyfriend. And Kira was supposedly dead at the time. So I've learned.

I shouldn't have made fun of her and her boyfriend. I really regret it now.

I turn back onto my back.

I wonder what Yzak's doing now?

* * *

**A/N:** I can't resist fluff between Kira and Athrun x) They're just too cute.

And yeah, there is Yzak/Dearka in this. Just so you know.

Review please.

_-Naru Flower_


	3. Obsession

**Elemental Serenity**

Thank you again, for the reviews. It may not seem like a lot, but it is to me. It's you people that make me wanna update.

**Chapter 3: Obsession**

Kira leads me down those twisting confusing hallways that I feel like I'll never memorize. Fortunately, Kira is holding my hand, and I'm sure I won't get lost, if I'm with him.

Kira looks back at me in grins, looking young in the EA uniform he has to wear. I think he'd look better in the Zaft one.

"I got lost a couple of times, when I first came on board," he comments, as though he knows I'm worried about getting lost.

I laugh, imagining poor Kira sitting down, and hoping for someone to find him, lost, in these confusing halls.

"I got lost on our ship too," I tell him.

He smiles.

"You'll get used to this ship soon, just make sure to stick with me when the alarm goes off ...you learn that route pretty quickly," Kira says, in a melancholic sort of voice.

So I squeeze his hand.

"Here we are," Kira says, stopping, and opens the door to the bridge. There, I see the Captain, who I've learnt is Murrue Ramius, the tall blonde man, Mu LaFlaga, a blonde boy, a red head girl, and Asian and,

"Dearka?" I say, shocked. He was MIA back with Zaft. And Yzak wasn't looking well when I last saw him.

"Athrun ..." he says.

"Dearka, how did you end up here? You're MIA, and Yzak looked like shit the last time I saw him. Why haven't you tried to contact him? So he at least knows you're alive?" I ask, angrily.

Kira looks at me.

"Yzak's worried about me?" Dearka asks.

"Yes! You're his best friend! Obviously he's worried," I exclaim.

Even though Yzak and I had never gotten along, I couldn't help but feel bad for him, when I passed him in the hall. I mean, Dearka was (and still officially is) MIA, Nicol was dead, and I was leaving. He was going to end up alone on their, and he looked pretty bad.

Dearka looks down, but doesn't say anything. I then realize that Kira is not holding my hand anymore, and I feel very small and alone. I see him talking the Captain, and Mu Laflaga, so I wander over to them.

"Zala? Patrick Zala's son?" LaFlaga says, eyeing me up as I nervously approach them.

"Yes, I'm his son," I say, before Kira can talk. "But that doesn't mean I agree with what he's doing, or how he's acting," I add.

The captain nods.

Will you be going back to join Zaft?" LaFlaga asks me.

I look at Kira, who looks up at me, and I realize that we haven't gotten the chance to discuss anything that's going on. So I smile at him, and hope he gets what I'm going to say before I say it.

"No, I don't think so. I mean, I _do_ agree with what Lacus and Kira had thought up, when she took care of him,"

"But you have family and friends who are with Zaft," Mu finishes for me.

"Mu, if it was you, you'd find it hard to choose which side you're fighting for," Kira intervenes, calming, reasoning.

Murrue nods.

"We have time for you to think about it. As long as you will at least side with us for now?" she asks. I nod. They're fighting the EA anyways.

"About the Earth Alliance, why are you fighting with _them_?" I ask.

"When Zaft pretended to attack Panama, but attacked Joshua," I cringe, because that was my fathers idea. "Kira had come just in time to help keep us alive, and both me and Lieutenant LaFlaga realized that the Earth Alliance planned on self destructing Joshua, and everything ten kilometers in the vicinity,"

Murrue sighs, and then continues.

"Since we knew about what was happening, we left our post, and made sure others got out of the way too. We are now considered traitors by the Earth Alliance, for not staying to be killed," she says bitterly.

I sigh. And pretty much think right then, that I will not be joining Zaft.

A few more topics are discussed, but I barely pay attention, and drift off, wondering when Kira and I can go back to our room.

* * *

I am leading Athrun back to our room, glad to escape the war, for a little while anyways.

When we walk in the room, I don't bother turning on the light, and just throw myself onto the bed.

Athrun flicks on the light, and stares at the lock.

"I'm going to make this, so people won't be able to open this. Only us, "Athrun tells me.

I nod, glad that he is making our room a bit more private, but I want him here with me.

So, for fifteen extremely long minutes, that feel like forever, I watch Athrun fiddle around with the buttons. When he's finally made the lock stronger, he grins at me, and turns the light back off,

When he crawls onto the bed, I grab his shoulders, and drag him down onto me. I kiss him hard, needy and desperate, then wrap my arms around him, holding him close to me.

"Kira? Are you okay?" Athrun asks, and I can hear he's worried.

I shake my head, and press my face into his, to keep myself from crying.

Athrun rolls us so that we're on our sides, and presses me to him. It's as though he knows what I want, and understands me, even though I'm not sure as to what brought on this emotional breakdown.

He kisses me again, and I push myself up against him, trying to soak him up.

He rolls back over on top of me, and kisses my lips, then traces my jawline. He sucks, bites my neck. Take off my shirts, and kisses my chest.

His hands are everywhere, and his mouth is everywhere. And I'm urging him on, moaning into his mouth, moving my body against his.

I try to melt into him, to become one with him.

He hooks his thumbs on the inside of pants and boxers, I hear myself gasp a little. Because I'm feeling more than when Flae did the exact same thing to me. This is better. And he's pulling them down, like Flae did.

But then he's _down_ _there_ something Flae didn't do. I try and push into him, but he's stronger, and holds my hips to keep me still.

So I can only moan, pant, call out Athrun's name, and soak up this extreme feeling of pleasure and love that I have never experienced, but always craved.

And then my body is tensing up, and lets go.

I call out Athruns name when colours explode in front of my eyes.

When I'm done, I lay still on the bed, panting, drained, and Athrun crawls back on to me.

I kiss him on the nose, and he kisses mine back.

And so, we're _busy_, and I'm planning to return the favor, when the alarm goes off, and Captain Ramius' voice is telling us to go to our battle stations.

"Ugh," Athrun groans.

"Fuck," I whisper.

Athrun looks me in the eye.

"We are going to _kill_ those bastards!" he growls.

"Yes, we are," I agree, and kiss him on the nose again. "But now, we need to fight,"

We quickly throw on whatever we can reach. Which leaves Athrun shiftless, and me in boxers and a t-shirt. We race down the hall, hoping to get into our suits before someone sees us.

And when we dash into the room with the Gundams, Mu screams at us.

"Where the hell were you guys? Cuddling in your bedroom? This is war, you don't have time for that!"

Apparently this is enough for AThrun, seeing as he is still very horny and extremely pissed off that we didn't get to finish.

"We were in the middle of having sex!" Athrun yells back. "You can't expect us to be on time!"

I stare at Athrun, mortified, because everyone just heard that.

"War won't wait for sex!"

"That's why I'm going to kill those bastards!" Athrun screams, and runs over to the Justice.

I follow him, because the Freedom is right beside him.

"Athrun, you realize that everybody just heard that, right" I ask, my cheeks burning.

He turns to me and smiles.

"It would be obvious anyways ...come here," Athrun warps his arms around me, and kisses me, not hard, not soft, but scared.

"Be careful, okay?" Athrun tells me, looking apprehensive, like he wants me to just stay on board.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. We'll take care of each other," I te;; him.

He nods, and pulls away. He slips on his helmet, and climbs into the cockpit. I do the same.

I sit and watch Mu take off in the Strike, and then watch Athrun and the Justice leave. I get everything ready, and wait for Mir to tell me when I can go.

"Ready when you are, Kira,"

I nod.

"Kira Yamato, let's do it!"

And I'm off.

* * *

A/N: And there you have it. Just so you know, this story isn't going to follow the plot right down to like., everything. It's obviously going to have different scenes, and other things.

Anyways, please review.

-_Naru Flower_


	4. Sakura Drops

**Elemental Serenity**

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews! They made me laugh. On the other hand, I am _extremely_ depressed because tonight (Tuesday, November 29th) is the last episode of Gundam Seed TT Like, it's been bothering me since last Tuesday. I think, it's because, I'm writing a fanfiction about it. And, I always tend to grow attached to my characters. And since I've made everyone so OOC, I'm very attached to them, because they are, in a sense, my babies.

But, I don't own Gundam Seed. And I will stop rambling on about nothing.

**Chapter 4: Sakura Drops**

"We need to get you back into space, we're not going to win this fight," Lord Azumi says.

I look back at Kira, who smiles at me in a tired way.

"You are sure you're not going re-joining Zaft?" Lord Azumi asks Dearka and I.

"No, Sir," we answer in unison.

"Very well. Be prepared to launch in a few hours. We must get you out of here as quickly as possible,"

Cagalli steps up to her father, and begins talking to him in hushed tones.

"You should probably go back to the ship and try to get some rest," Captain Ramius tells Dearka, Kira and I. Her gaze lingers on Kara's face. He looks tired.

I nod.

"Kira," I say, and hold out my hand. He grabs it, and I nod at Dearka. We make our way back to the Archangel.

"I'll see you guys later," Dearka says, and heads to what I think is the bridge, to see that natural girl, Miriallia, I'm assuming.

As I try to remember the way to our room, I vaguely wonder if Dearka is interested in her.

It turns out I do know the way to our room.

I lead Kira into our room, and he throws himself on the bed.

"Kira, are you okay?" I ask, worried.

He sighs.

"Yeah ... I just, I hate having to kill people," he mutters.

For some reason, I feel guilty. As though I should have been able to stop Kira from feeling this way. And than I feel bad, because he was probably feeling this way after Heliopolis, and I wasn't here to take care of him.

"None of us do," I answer, and lay down beside him.

He sighs again. And keeps his face down.

"I don't know why I keep crying," Kira whispers, in a choked voice.

For a minute, I stay quiet, because I'm not sure what to say to that.

Kira turns his face to mine, tears streaming down.

"Why is this happening?" he cries, and starts sobbing.

I pull him to me and let him cry into my chest.

I think of my father and how he's out of control. I think of my mother, who was killed in the Bloody Valentine. Of Nicol, who Kira killed. Of the natural friend of Kira's, that I killed. Of all the people, innocent and not, who were killed.

Anger courses through me, and I clutch Kara to me. His crying makes the blood rush through my veins, and I clench my jaw to keep form screaming.

Holding on to Kira, I vow that I will never let him hurt like he has before. And that I will do everything I can to keep both of us alive, so that neither of us will have to be alone again.

I kiss the top of Kira's head.

"Don't leave me Athrun," Kira murmurs.

"I never will," I promise, and curl up over him, as though I'm trying to protect him from the world.

Kira moans.

"Why can't they just stop this? Why can't we live in peace?" Kira demands, still crying.

I'm reminded of Lacus, when I met her at the old theater that night. When she sang her song of peace. When I found out Kira was still alive.

"We'll bring peace to this world," I promise.

Kira kisses me in response.

* * *

Dearka Athrun and I are standing together, moments before the EA will show up. Moments before we go back into space.

"... Not joining back up with Zaft," Dearka is saying, and talking about why he isn't. I smile, glad that we will have another mobile suit fighting alongside us.

"And Athrun, you're staying with us, right?" I ask, and we both turn to look at him.

He nods.

"Yes, fighting for peace seems more reasonable than fighting for revenge,"

I smile at him.

Dearka sighs.

"I guess we'd better get going then?" he asks us.

I nod.

"Be careful," he tells us.

"Don't' worry, we will," Athrun assures him.

He frowns.

"Are you sure you don't want help?"

"Yeah, we can handle them on our own," I tell him.

"Besides, it would be too risky," Athrun tells him.

"You could die if you didn't get back in the Archangel on time," I warn him.

"I get it," he says with a laugh. "But I suppose the Freedom and Justice are stronger than the Strike and Aegis?"

"Yep, we'll be fine. Now go," I laugh, and push him lightly.

Dearka rolls his eyes.

"Okay! I get it, you two wanna be alone. Anyways, I'll see you soon, be careful," he tells us, and walks off to the Archangel.

I turn to Athrun.

"It's going to be weird, returning to space, but not going home ...to Heliopolis," I tell him.

Athrun looks down guiltily, and then I realize what I said.

"Oh! Athrun, I didn't mean-"

"Sssh, it's okay Kira," he says, wrapping his arms loosely around me. I rest my hand son his chest,

"When the war is over, we'll come back to Orb, and live here, okay? We'll buy our own apartment, and make sure everyone is nearby. And the war _will_ be over," he says firmly.

"When the war is over," I agree, and he leans down while I crane up. Our lips meet, and we stand there for what seems like eternity, kissing, and forgetting about the war around us. About the mobile suits behind us.

But, sadly, we can't stay like this.

We break apart, and smile sadly at each other.

"Come on," Athrun says, dropping his arms and catching my hand.

When we stop in front of the mobile suits, I stand up on my tiptoes and kiss Athrun lightly.

"Be careful," I tell him.

He smiles.

"You too, Kira,"

"There' something about the people piloting those mobile suits," I start.

"I know," Athrun interrupts. "They don't give a damn about each other, and they're better than any other natural I've ever fought,"

"I know, it kinda worries me," I admit.

Athrun kisses my forehead.

"But we're still better than them," he says, grinning.

I smile.

"See you soon," I tell him, and kiss him one more time.

When the EA comes, me and Athrun do the usual; fight, make sure the Archangel get's far enough so that we don't have to protect it, and Cagalli's ship can launch. It does, and we continue to make sure it gets to a safe distance.

I manage to get myself onto the ledge of this ship, so we can be taken into space. But then, I notice that Athrun hasn't got on, and it doesn't look like he will be able to, because the ship just keeps gathering more speed.

Panicking, I move to the edge, and stretch out the Freedom's arm. Athrun tries to grab onto it, but can't reach it.

I'm freaking out now.

"ATHRUN!" I scream, probably bursting everyone's eardrums.

He adds another boost of speed, and I'm able to grab onto him this time, and pull him onto the ship with me.

As soon as I've relaxed, there's a huge explosion below us. I look down, and see that the port has obviously gone through self-destruct.

With a horrible jolt, I remember that Lord Azumi was staying.

And I know that Cagalli is screaming right now. And I know that she's freaking out, and crying. It's a given.

* * *

Me and Athrun are standing outside the door to Cagalli's room, hugging and kissing.

"God Athrun, I was so fucking scared," I murmur into his shoulder.

He laughs a bit.

"I know. I think I'm deaf in one ear," he teases, but holds me closer to him anyways. And I know he was scared too.

I sigh.

"We should probably see how Cagalli's doing," I tell him.

He nods, and we pull apart. I press the button, and talk into the speaker.

"Cagalli?" I ask tentatively, but there's no answer.

I look at Athrun and he shrugs, so we go in anyways.

And she's there, looking down at the mechanics room.

She turns.

"Kira, Athrun,"

I walk over to her. Well, float. Whatever.

"Cagalli," I start.

"I'm okay," she says, though clearly she's not. So I hug her, and she hugs me back.

"Kira ...there's something you should know," she says quietly.

"Um, I'll wait outside," Athrun says.

"No, you should probably hear it too," she says, and digs in her pocket.

"Here,"

I look at the picture she handed to me.

A photo?

"Turn it over," she says, staring at the floor.

I do as she says, and gasp.

On the back, is Cagalli's name, along with mine.

The photo is of a woman holding to babies. One blonde, the other a brunette.

Athrun puts his hand on my shoulder.

"How, what ..."

"Before he sent me off, my father handed me this picture, and said I wouldn't be alone. That I'd be with my brother," Cagalli says, and looks up at me.

Shocked, I'm on the verge of crying, but I know I can't in front of Cagalli

"What am I?" she asks us.

I take a deep breath.

"We don't know, but, Cagalli, don't think about it too much, kay? We don't have any other proof that we're ...brother and sister,"

She hugs me, and all I can do is hug her back.

* * *

I love fluff. Only fifteen minutes until Gundam Seed is on TT sobs I'm probably going to be bawling. Man, I am soooo sad!

Anyways. Please review,

_-Naru Flower_


	5. Endless Sorrow

**Elemental Serenity**

**A/N** sobs Gundam Seed is officially over! I was so sad. I cried through like, the whole episode, and then sat there for ten minutes after it ended, just crying. Like, bawling. It was so pathetic. But, I mean, I lived vicariously through Gundam Seed. So. It's over. And I'm hoping that they'll air Gundam Seed Destiny in English soon.

Because my windows media player won't play avi files for some reason, and I don't know what to do to make it to that. Anyways. Enough of my ramblings, and on with the story.

**Chapter 5: Endless Sorrow**

We're sitting in the cafeteria, Kira and I, alone. Kira is staring at his food, not talking or eating.

"Kira, you need to eat," I say softly.

He blinks and looks at me.

"Kira,"

He moans.

"Who was that woman in the picture?" he asks, looking back down at his food.

"A friend?" I offer.

"She has the same eyes as me," Kira says in a choked voice.

I don't have anything to say to that.

"Athrun, who are my parents?" he asks me, and buries his face in his hands.

But, surprisingly, he doesn't cry.

"Kira,"

"I'm sick of crying!" he says thickly. "That's all I ever do. I'm fighting a war. _A war_. I'm not supposed to cry. I'm supposed to be a soldier. Soldiers don't cry!" he shouts.

"Kira,"

Kira stands up, blazing, but then crumples to the floor, arms wrapped around his stomach. I can't tell if he's crying or not.

I sink down onto the floor beside him, wishing that Lacus was here, because she was always good at dealing with this stuff. But then I remember that I am Kira's boyfriend, and I should be able to comfort him myself.

"Kira ..." I think of something Lacus would say anyways. "Kira, it's okay to cry, you know..." And I realize then, that I can't get away with saying something Lacus would say.

Kira looks up at me, not really crying, but trying to keep himself from it.

"Kira. It's okay. You've been through more than most soldiers. You're only sixteen, you're fighting a war, you've killed people, and you've got other issues happening. Everybody expects you to cry. It shows that you're okay, and that you're still feeling," I tell him.

He sits there for a couple seconds, looks me in the eye, and flings his arms around my neck. He's starts sobbing, and moaning.

"Who are my parents?" he cries into my neck.

I wrap my arms around him and hold him close. I give Dearka a small smile when he comes in to get a drink.

I keep Kira close, and swear to him and myself that I will never leave him to hurt alone, by himself.

* * *

I stand by the window, and stare at the vast and ever-expanding universe.

It bothers me, to think that it never ends, that there are no boundaries.

This is most likely because, we have been raised with boundaries. Limits, and borders. Yeah, the boundaries have expanded, but they're still there.

I sigh and turn away from the window, expecting to see Dearka stretched out on the couch, Nicol leaning up against the same couch, lost in thought, and to see Athrun, a couple feet away from me. One hand pressed against the glass, staring out at nothing.

But I don't see that. Because Nicol is dead, Dearka is MIA, and Athrun is gone.

I bite my lip, and turn back to the window, and turn back around when I hear the door open.

It's the natural girl. The one Le Klueze brought on board.

"What do you want?" I growl.

She bites her own lip, looking petrified.

"He told me to come in here, to keep you company," she half whispers, holding her hands.

I raise an eyebrow. Obviously Le Klueze scares the shit out of her. Or being on a ship full of mostly male coordinators. I think it's the latter, but, you know.

I turn back around to the window, and watch her reflection in the glass.

"Um ...where did you get that scar from?" she asks, in a small voice.

I sigh inwardly, and decide to humor her. Or myself, I', not too sure.

"The pilot of the Strike," I mutter.

In the glass, I see her eyes widen, and her body stiffen. I whip around.

"You know that person?" I demand, narrowing my eyes.

"Y-yes ...yes. It's Kira Yamato," she whispers, still looking terrified.

I blink. Why does that name sound familiar? I blink again. It doesn't matter.

I look at her.

"I bet your natural friend, Kira- whatever his name was, was happy to injure a coordinator," I snarl.

She mumbles something. I freeze.

"...what?"

She looks up at me, and her eyes are filled with tears.

"He isn't a natural! He's a coordinator, just like you!" she yells.

For lack of anything better; I'm taken aback.

She takes a breath, and calms herself down.

And then I remember. Athrun killed the pilot of the Strike.

"It doesn't matter now, the pilot of the Strike is dead, Athrun Zala killed him," I say, not sure why I'm still talking to her.

This one thought creeps into my head, and I brush it away. I'm _not_ lonely, and I _do not_ miss Dearka. I am doing fine here on my own.

The girl gasps.

"No! Kira can't die! Kira's a coordinator, Kira is better than everyone, he can't die," she says, sounding like she's five.

I shrug.

"Athrun's a coordinator too," I tell her inconsequently.

She stands there, stone still, not looking at me, but past me.

"He can't be dead," she whispers, and than looks right at me, with those hollow, haunted looking eyes.

"I didn't get to say sorry,"

I stare at her, and wonder about the feeling I'm feeling, for her. A natural. Sympathetic for a natural? Yzak, what is wrong with you?

"Say sorry? For what?" I ask, despite myself.

"For using him. For trying to make him die fighting. For using him for revenge!"

The girl falls to her knees, and buries her face in her hands.

She's crying, and I don't know what to do.

I think of Dearka, who'd probably hug the girl, enemy or not. He's always been the guy who seems like an ass, but isn't all the bad.

Looking at her, with her red hair pouring around her, I decide that I should show her that not all coordinators are horrible/ And that I hate this war as much as she does, even if I don't show it.

I walk over to her, and kneel down in front of her. She looks at me, with tears running down her face.

I smile a bit.

"Everything will be okay in the end. We'll get you back to your ship, even if the Archangel happens to be our enemy. I promise," I tell her

She looks at me, and flings herself at me. She cries into my chest, and slowly, I wrap my arms around her, and hug her. For the first time letting someone besides Dearka so close to me.

I hope, that Dearka's okay.

* * *

Kira tends to cry a lot, doesn't he? Well, I think that's the last crying seen for about two chapters, so it should be okay. Lol. Also, I know that Yzak may seem a little OOC. Is he, do you think? There isn't a lot of him, but I know in the beginning, he was very aggressive. I thought, that since Dearka, Athrun and Nicol are gone, he might realize some things, and sort of become more ...I can't find the word.

Anyways, I know it's short, but chapter six is ready, and should be up soon.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! You guys give me the drive to keep writing. So do the flamers, lol.

_-Naru Flower_


	6. In Bloom

1**Elemental Serenity**

**A/N:** Thank you sooo much to everyone who reviewed! Really, you guys make my day when I see the new reviews I got! By the way, did you know there is a Gundam Seed novel? Lol, I'm getting it for Christmas x) That way I can read Gundam Seed whenever I want! Lol. Anyways, onward with the story (hehe, shower scene time -)

**Chapter 6: In Bloom**

We're in that room me and Lacus were in, when we were talking about Athrun, before we got to Earth. The one with all the windows, staring out at the nothing that' actually something.

"I think ...I think I need to see my father," Athrun says suddenly, but quietly.

Surprised, I turn away form the window to look at him.

"What? But Athrun ..."

He smiles at me.

"It'll be okay Kira. But ...I just, I need to talk to him. It's the right thing to do,"

I bite my lip, and look back out the window.

"Yeah, I guess it is. But ...you have to let me come with you,"

"No, Kira," Athrun says firmly. "You are not coming into the PLANTS. People will recognize you, that video of you and Lacus was shown all over. You'll be killed if you're seen," he tells me.

I sigh.

"At least let me come with you part of the way," I plead.

"Fine. But you'll have to leave immediately, I don't want you to get caught.

"Athrun, don't leave now. We're finally sorta safe, and, and ..." I trail off, not wanting to sound stupid.

Athrun drapes his arms around my waist.

"I know, two days, then I'll go," he says to me.

I sigh happily and wrap my arms around his neck.

"I hope the war ends soon," I murmur, looking into his grass green eyes.

Athrun smiles wistfully.

"Let's forget about the war for a bit," he offers, and kisses me.

I smile against his lips and kiss him back

I stop dead in my tracks when I turn the corner, only to see Athrun and Kira making out.

I float there, kinda scared, and kinda embarrassed.

"Uh ..."

They break apart, and look at me. Kira blushes, while Athrun pushes down to stand on the floor.

"Hey Dearka," he says with a smile.

It's no surprise he's in a good mood.

"Hey Athrun, Kira," I nod.

"Dearka, I'm going to the PLANTS, wanna come" We could find Yzak,"

"Why are you going?" I ask him.

"To talk to my father. We can spend a couple days there, if you like," Athrun offers as he grabs Kira by the hand and pulls him down.

"What? You're not leaving me for a couple days," Kira says, hi eyes darkening.

Athrun looks at him.

"Kira, you're not coming. I already told you that," Athrun says.

"Why not? I'll visit Lacus," he says.

"Lacus is in hiding Kira! Both of you will be killed if you're seen!" Athrun growls.

"You guys! Just, woah. Are you talking about Lacus Clyne?" I ask them.

"Yes," they answer in unison.

I take a breath.

"Why would Lacus Clyne and Kira be killed if they were seen in the PLANTS?" I ask.

"Because LAcus helped Kira steal the Freedom, and it's on tape. Lacus is considered a traitor, and is in hiding. Kira is known to be with the EA and is already a traitor to coordinators," Athrun tells me.

So why can't Kira stay with Lacus while I look for Yzak and you visit your father?" I ask.

"How would we find Lacus?" Athrun asks.

"Easy, I'm sure Tori could track her down, he's sensitive to certain people, and I'm sure she's one of them," Kira says.

Athrun sighs, in a defeated way.

"Fine Kira. As long as you stay in hiding, you can come,"

Kira smiles at me/

"Tomorrow we'll leave then," Athrun says. A look of annoyance flits across Kira's face, but he doesn't say anything.

We plan a bit more, and then I leave them to make up, I know Athrun's pissed.

I smile to myself.

I'll see yzak again.

I throw myself on the bed and sigh heavily. Kira walks in right after me and doesn't bother with the light.

"Athrun, please don't be mad at me," he says softly, and lays down next to me.

I pull him to me.

"I just want you to be safe," I murmur.

Kira kisses my neck.

"It'll be okay. But, I don't want to have to be so far away from you," Kira whispers.

I feel my anger melting.

"I don't either,"

I kiss him, and he kisses me back, pressing closer to me.

But then he pulls away.

"I need a shower," he laughs.

I laugh too.

He gets up and walks to the bathroom at the back of the room.

I get up and follow him. I could use one too. And though I'm tired, I perk up when Kira starts stripping down, and grins at me over his shoulder.

"Care to join me?" he asks innocently, which makes it so much hotter.

Kira smiles, the epitome of innocent, and walks into the shower.

When I get in, his hair is dark and matted against his head and face.

I shut the door and wrap my arms around him. He kisses me.

"Let me wash you," I tell him.

Kira grins.

I pull him to the ground with me, and place him between my legs.

Kira leans back against me and sighs.

I sigh too, enjoying the wet skin on skin contact, and his small body against mine.

I grab shampoo and pour some into my hand, then rub it into Kira's hair.

He sighs in a content way, and traces patterns on my thigh, in a vague way. I pull him back under the water, and rinse the soap out of his hair.

When it's all out, he turns around and smiles at me, his now black hair falling into his eyes.

Sitting on his knees, he starts washing my hair. It feels nice, and since he's smaller than me, I have to slouch and look down, which gives me a nice view, I think.

When he's done, I look up and kiss him. He kisses me back, and I lean back against the shower wall. Kira falls onto me, half laying between my legs, which makes me hornier then ever.

So we kiss and grope. Silently decide that I'm topping, and get him read.

Somehow we've managed to stand up, and Kira is pressed against the wall.

He looks at me, with wet hair, and a healthy flush, talking away the sort of sickly look he's had. I smile at him, and lift him up. He wraps his legs around my waist, now eye level with me.

I kiss him again, and he kisses back. That way we know everything will be okay.

OoOoOoOhh, they're first somewhat argument x) fixes with sex of course, lol. Anyways, it's short, but hopefully I'll be updating soon (only two more days till Christmas break, yes!)

Review please!

-_Naru Flower_


	7. Meteor

**Elemental Serenity**

**A/N:** Well, sorry for the chapter last time. The preview thing wasn't working, and there was no way to add the breaks like I normally do --; I'm sorry if I confused anyone.

Anyways! Happy New Year! And Merry (belated) Christmas! I hope you enjoy this chappie, sorry for making you wait so long x)

**Chapter 7: Meteor**

Me, Athrun and Dearka are sitting in a civilian plane. Athrun's flying it, and me and Dearka sit beside him.

"Okay, Kira. You and Dearka will have to find Lacus on your own. Because I'll be brought to my father right away," Athrun tells me.

I bite my lip, but don't complain, because I know it can't be helped.

"Dearka, don't leave Kira alone," Athrun orders, turning to look at him.

"Athrun! I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, and you should know it!" I tell him.

Athrun looks at me, and I remember that he hasn't learnt anything about the seed. And since I don't feel like talking about that in front of Dearka, I don't continue.

I sigh.

"Never mind. But I am a coordinator too, I'll be fine,"

Athrun smiles at me.

"Sorry, you're right. If you can fight in war, I'm sure you're capable of taking care of yourself," he admits.

I smile back, but don't say anything else.

Athrun looks over at me again, and bites his lip. I refrain from sighing.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"I wish you had something hooded to wear," Athrun says, "So people won't see your face.

I end up sighing anyways.

As we get closer to the PLANTs, Athrun gets noticeably more stressed, and I am starting to think this wasn't a good idea. Dearka, on the other hand, is happier then I've ever seen him.

Finally, when we're asked who we are, and why we're in an EA civilian ship, Athrun turns to me while Dearka takes over and answers.

"You look different in civilian clothes," he notes.

Finally, we are in the PLANTs. We land, and stand up. Dearka talks over the system, while AThrun drags me to the back of the ship, and searches through the cupboards. Eventually, he comes back out, with a dark brown coat. A hooded coat, of course.

"Put it on and keep the hood up," Athrun says. "Kira." he says firmly, as I open my mouth to protest.

He wraps his arms around me.

"You haven't seen that video of you and Lacus. Anyone could recognize you, there was a relatively good shot of your face,"

I nod, and put my arms around him neck.

"You're right," I say. "I promise I'll keep the hood up,"

Athrun smiles and kisses me.

"When will I see you again?" I ask.

"I ...don't know. The plan is to stay here until Dearka gets to see Yzak. And I have no idea how long it will be until my father finds time for me,"

I bite my lip.

"It ...it won't be too long, will it?" I ask.

Athrun tightens his arms around me.

"No. Not too long," Athrun promises.

Feeling like I'm going to burst into tears, I kiss him.

"Be careful," I tell him," Athrun smiles a bit.

"You too, now come on, get the coat on," he says, letting go of me.

I let go of him, and pull the coat on. Athrun pulls the hood up over my head.

Dearka gets up from the cockpit, and grins at us.

"We're allowed out now, I'll go first," he says, and walks out the door.

Athrun leans in and kisses me one more time.

"Come on," he says with a small smile.

I follow him out of the small ship, and to where Dearka is talking to men in uniforms.

They tell them my name (a fake one, of course), and say I'm a civilian, and I'm a friend of Dearka and Athruns, from Orb. Dearka tells them to get ahold of Yzak Joule, but they tell him that he's home, on break.

They let us me and Dearka go, but tell Athrun to come with them.

I bite my lip and look at Athrun. He smiles at me, and turns to follow the men. Dearka taps my arm.

"Come on, we should try and find her quickly,"

I nod, and follow Dearka to a car.

* * *

We're standing in front of a somewhat old building. Tori swooped out and led us here.

When someone answers the door, Tori flies into the house, and I ask for Lacus.

"Why would Lacus Clyne be _here_?" the man who answered asks.

Dearka opens his mouth to answer, but a head of pink arrives at the top of the stairs.

I pull down the hood and beam at Lacus.

"Kira!" she shouts happily.

The man steps aside with an apologetic smile, and I run in and hug Lacus.

"I knew it was you, Kira! Tori came flying in ...Mr.Elsman, what are you doing here?" Lacus asks.

"I'm fighting with the Archangel now, and I came to visit Yzak Joule," he tells her.

Lacus nods happily.

"And what about Athrun? Did he find you?" she asks me.

"Yeah, in Orb. He's with us now too. He's here, but he's visiting his father," I tell her.

Lacus nods, and looks at Dearka, as though she's wondering why he's here.

"Athrun made me come to make sure Kira's safe," he tells her.

"He's extremely paranoid," I chime in.

Lacus laughs a bit, though I notice she looks a bit strained.

"Well, Kira is about as safe as he can be now. We'll won't keep you from seeing Mr.Joule any longer," she tells Dearka.

Dearka smiles at her, looking grateful.

"I'll be back, though I'm not sure when," he tells me. I nod, as Tori lands on my shoulder.

So plans are made quickly, and Dearka leaves, leaving me and Lacus alone in the foyer.

I turn to her.

"Kira, my father's dead," she whispers, and falls into me, crying.

* * *

**Joan Mistress of Magic:** Where would you download and AVI player? (Lol, I'm so desperate, though GSD should be airing in America soon, which means it'll still be a while before it airs in Canada) Thank you for reviewing!

**BRENNA: **Lol, it's hard to imagine you reading my sex scenes x) you and your innocence x) lol, I'm embarrassed now, thank god you didn't comment on that. Oh, don't mention it to Lena, I'll never hear the end of it. Or Shayne for that matter. I think I've traumatized him as it is x) AND I'M SO HAPPY I CONVERTED YOU TO MY SLASHY WAYS! XD lol.

And thank you tot he rest of you who reviewed! It makes my day when I find out I have some reviews! So keep on doing your thing!

Sorry this was short, I'd put chappie 8 up too, but I need to get ahead in my notebook again. It should be soon though!

_-Naru Flower_


	8. My Will

**Elemental Evolution**

**A/N:** Oh man, I am _so_ sorry! Let me pull out my list is (very true) reasons why I didn't update. First, my computer died. (Lol, I think that new and bad virus got in) So we were screwed, and had to wait to get a new hard drive (thank _god_ i had burnt all my songs onto cd's already), so that took a while. Next, I got sick. the kinda sick where you can't do anything but watch tv and sleep sick. So yeah. On top of that, I have exams in a week, which means that updating may be somewhat scarce (along with the fact that I'll be gone soon, for a funeral, and I'm working on my own fiction)

But I really am super sorry you had to wait so long for this chapter. I'll try and update the new one as soon as I can.

**Chapter 8: My Will**

I stare up at the mansion in front of me/ And I hope, that it _is_ true, and that Yzak's home, on break.

Biting my lip, I walk up to the dorr and ring the bell. I wait for a few nervous moments, and then I can hear footsteps.

The door opens, and that infamous silver appears.

Yzak tilts his head up slightly (since when was he smaller than me?), and stares up at me, his mouth hanging open.

"You're alive?" he asks, holding onto the door still.

I smile, and a warm, sort of content feeling spreads throughout my body.

"I guess, I'm here, am I not?" I tease.

Yzak takes a breath.

"Where were you?" he asks.

"I was held prisoner on the Archangel. But since they aren't with the EA anymore, I decided to join them," I tell him.

Yzak raises an eyebrow.

"So you've quit Zaft?"

"Well, yeah, basically. not offically I guess, but you know. I'm not with the EA either!" I add, seeing the look on Yzaks face. Which is now confused.

"Then who are you fighting for?" he asks.

I pause.

You know, I'm not too sure who we're fighting for. Ourselves? Or I guess, just for peace?

"I have no clue. It's more, we've got ourselves and a ship from Orb, and we're not on either side, just sort of, helping either onw to obtain peace?" I ask, hoping he somewhat gets it.

Yzak stares at me, then laughs. Alot. To the point where he's holding his stomach and crying.

I drag him away from the door and close it. he would never forgive me if someone saw him like this.

"Dearka, you idiot," he can't get much more out, because he's laughing so hard.

What is he laughing at anyways? I don't get it.

After a few more minutes, he straightens up, and faces me.

"Ugh, you bastard," and he hits me. Not as hard as he would have though. Not hard enough to leave a bruise.

"Um, Yzak?"

He glares at me.

"God Dearka. I thought you were _dead_. Why didn't you try and get ahold of me when you were set free?" he demands.

Hah, he's still tearing up.

"Yzak, are you _crying_?" I ask incredously.

Yzak sniffs.

"I am _not_ crying. God, Dearka, why would you even say that? Are you that stupid?" he snaps, wiping his face on my sleeve.

I grin.

"Oh I don't know Yzak, you still look like you're crying," I tease.

He yells. And tackles me. It ends up in an awkward version of a hug though.

He sighs.

"I'm glad you're okay, Dearka," he mumbles.

I smile.

"I am too. Now, I'm starving, and I want to watch tv. I'll be in you're room," I tell him.

"You ass," he mutters, moving away.

"What kind of chips?" he asks, already moving to the kitchen.

"Dill Pickle!" I shout back, my mouth watering at the thought. How long has it been since I've had those anyways?

* * *

Finally, I have escaped Dearka and I'm safe in the kitchen, only for a little while though. I don't suppose I'll ever live the crying thing down though. Ever.

Ugh. I can't beleive I let myself cry infront of Dearka. Watch him tell Athrun and everyone else.

I get the things I need (pop, Dearka's food, they probably don't feed them well on the Archangel), and head up to my room. When I get there, Dearka's already sprawled out on my bed. I can't help but smile, I'm so glad that Dearka's okay.

Dearka grins at me.

"Sorry, but man, I _love_ you're bed,"

I blink. And find that comment a huge turn on. Why am I feeling like this, around Dearka of all people?

I make myself laugh.

"Best of the best," I say, and throw the bag of chips at him.

He catches them, and makes some noise of pleasure. Kinda like a cross between a squeal and a moan. it's more complicated though.

"Oh god, it's been so long," he murmers happily.

I laugh and sit beside him on the bed. So we watch t.v and movies nonstop, and talk the whole way through them. We order chinese, and talk all through eating. Dearka is the only one who could ever get me to talk so much, and to enjoy it. And it feels like it's been forever since I last talked to him. Granted, it _has_ been a few weeks, but still. I feel like I could never get sick of talking to him.

Sometime during it all. we lay down, and eventually stop talking. Since it's been quite for a while, I assume that Dearka fell asleep.

There's something about Dearka that makes me feel so comfortable, so ...content. Just having him close to me is enough to make me happy. Honestly. I sometimes wonder, well, I don't wonder. I know, that I'm so totally in love with Dearka. There, I've said it out loud. Well, in my head, to myself. So really, I've admitted it. To me. I don't know what to do though, I mean. I think, scratch that, I know, I love Dearka. but then soemtimes I think I don't, and we're just best friends. guys don't like guys, they like girls, so really, I'm disgusting. and I deserve to die.but I really hope you love me Dearka, because I really don't want to be alone again. Honest to god Dearka, I love you. What will my mother do? What will _you_ do? Fuck, what will _I_ do?

"Um, Yzak,"

I freeze.

"Um, was I talking out loud?" I ask.

"Yes,"

"Oh shit!"

"Yep,"

I jump up, but, of course, there's a wall.

"Godammit! Who the fuck put a wall here anyways? Why the fuck do I need a wall in my bedroom, like, _come on_. Seriously, who puts a wall in a bedroom?" I rant, at the top of my lungs, sort of scared.

"Yzak!"

I face Dearka, who's alking over to me.

Ah, fuck fuck.

"Um, uh, Dearka, I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I tell him. Oh, man. I can't beleive I said that out loud. I can't beleive I argued with myself over a wall either, but hey, you know.

Dearka places one hand on the wall beside me, and looks down at me. When did he get taller than me?

He sips his head and kisses me. I freeze, momentarily stunned. He moves back and smiles at me, and I start shaking.

"I, uh, Dearka,"

He tilts his head to the side.

"Maybe, I kinda love you to?" He asks.

I stand there.

"Piss off Dearka, I'm sorry, okay?" I hiss, but I don't say i didn't mean it, like I meant to. I guess because I did mean it.

Dearka smiles at me, and hugs me.

So ...I cry. The infamous Yzak Joule breaks down and starts crying.

Ah well.

Dearka throws me back on the bed when I'm done and climbs in with me.

And we fall asleep together.

* * *

**A/N:** You know, I really hate this chapter. It was hard to write, and I couldn't get their personalities right. At all. So sorry, for the extreme OOC-ness. It goes back to normal after this. It was naturally a werid chapter (in my eyes) though, so, yeah.

Review please!

-_Naru Flower_


	9. Wonderwall

**Elemental Evolution**

**A/N:** Well, I am so sorry I haven't updated. My newest excuse: I had to go to Nova Scotia for a funeral, then the storm kept us there, and I was there for a week. So yeah. Sorry ; On the bright side, I got DDR Extreme 2, and it is very fun. Anyways, I'll shutup and get on with the chapter.

**Chapter 9: Wonderwall**

I'm in the lobby, waiting for my father.

You know, you'd think he has time for his own son. he clearly doesn't, seeing as he came out long enought to tell me to go come and come see him tomorrow. Which is today. So, I've been sitting and waitng for him. he told me to come at nine. It's now ten.

The doors slide open, and he himself walks out.

My father smiles at me. Something rare, and that makes me nervous.

"We know where Lacus Clyne is hidingm" he says.

I freeze.

Oh. My. God.

I glare up at him.

"Lacus is _not_ a traitor. I've talked to her, she's just trying to end this war," I growl.

My father laughs.

"End the war by giving the enemy a weapon?" he asks.

"Kira isn't the enemy!" I snarl.

He raises an eyebrow.

"You know the young man in the video?"

I mentally shoot myself.

"Yes. I went to prep school with him. he's neutral!" I add.

Dammit. I need to get out of here, now.

* * *

It's been a day since I've last seen Athrun, and I'm getting anxious. I know a day isn't a very long time, but given the circumstances, it is a very long time.

Lacus has noticed this too. After she had her breakdown thing, she made sure I was okay. And I was, until nightfall. She sings softly to me when I start to panic, I guess it's her way of calming me down, it works.

I am so terrified that I will never see Athrun again. I don't want to have to live without him again.

At the moment, my head is resting in Lacus' lap, and she sings quietly as she strokes my hair, calming me.

And then Dearka's there, panting.

"Quick! We gotta get out of here! Athrun called me, and Zaft know where you are Lacus," he says to her.

Lacus jumps up and grabs my hand. She grabs the coat Athrun gave me, and pulls her own purple cloak over her civillian clothes.

"Let's go," she says firmly.

* * *

In a matter of five minutes, Dearka has managed to grab Lacus Clyne and Athrun's boy, and get them into the car. He throws himself into the passenger seat and grins at me.

"Hello, Mr.Joule," Lacus Clyne says, pulling down her hood.

"Miss Clyne,"

"This is Kira Yamato," Dearka tells me, pointing at the small brown haired boy behind me.

I freeze.

"Kira Yamato? The pilot of the Strike?" I ask.

"No anymore," he answers heavily.

"I thought Athrun killed you?" I ask.

"Nearly. Lacus helped me though,"

I frown. This boy, so small and quiet, is the one who piloted the Strike? The one who beat everyone, and never managed to die?

"You, you're the one who gave me the scar?" I ask, turning to look at him.

His cool lavender eyes meet my own.

"I guess. But then, you're the one who killed the ship oh civillians, aren't you?" he retorts.

I bite my lip. I've always felt extremely bad about that.

I shrug.

"I guess,"

"It doesn't matter anymore. At the moment, we're not enemies," he says.

It's true. i turn back to the steering wheel.

"Do we have to pick Athrun up? Or is he just coming to my house on his own?" I ask Dearka.

"He's coming on his own. Apparently Zaft is after him now too," Dearka says quietly.

I look in the rear-view mirriow at Lacus Clyne, who is talking quietly to ...Kira.

"You're pretty damn lucky my mother isn't home for a few days," I mutter.

Ironic, as this is my break.

One would think she's avoiding me.

Dearka laughs.

"We're lucky, yeah,"

On the way back to my house, Lacus explains everything that's _really_ happend, and clears somethings up for me.

When we do get home, I bring them into the living room, and throw the remote at Dearka, who turns on the tv.

Lacus and Dearka chat like old friends, even though they've just met each other, while Kira sits, seeming alone, and looking nervous. I suppose this is because Athrun's not here. He's very needy if he's missing Athrun already.

But then, he was neutral, wasn't he? He was from Heliopolis, a neutral country,

I suppose he knows people on the Archangel, which is why he stayed with them.

I'm sort of jealous that he and Athrun have it so easy. I don't know where I stand with Dearka, and being the two idiots we are, we're lost.

I sit in my favorite chair and study the infamous Kira Yamato.

There doesn't seem to be anything special about him. Brown hair, lavender eyes (courtesy of being a coordinator), tanned skin, and he's about the same size as Lacus.

Why was he so good with the Strike then? I doubt he had much, if any, training, and you need to be skilled to pilot those things.

The doorbell rings, and everyone but Kira looks at me. I stand up, and walk to the foyer, to the front door.

And there is Athrun, hair wet, and his bandaged.

"Athrun ..." I fee awkward, after what happend in Orb.

"Yzak ..." I appears we're both embrarressed.

"Um, come in, it's uh. Athrun. What happend to you?" I ask, looking at his arm.

"Got shot. Are Lacus and Kira here?" he asks, as I hang up his wet coat.

"Yeah, they're upstairs with Dearka," I tell him, and turn to face him.

Athrun smiles at me.

"Thanks, Yzak. I know it's Kira who gave you the scar, and Lacus was said to be a traitor ...thanks for taking care of them," he says to me.

I stare. When did Athrun become so expressive with his feelings.

"Um, sure. You're welcome. Anyways, come on," and I lead him upstairs.

Two seconds after he enters the room, Kira's up and in his arms, shaking and probably crying.

Athrun holds him close.

It's that easy.

* * *

The door opens, and Yzak walks in, leading Athrun.

"Athrun!" I shout, noteing the bandage on his arm. that, of course, doesn't stop me form getting as close to him as possible.

"You're okay," Athrun murmers, as he hugs me.

"Yeah, but you're not. What happned?" I demand.

Athrun's eyes darken.

"My father ...got a bit upset," he mutters, and looks around.

"Lacus, you look well,"

She smiles.

"Hello Athrun. I'm glad you got to Kira, and that you two made amends," she replys.

Athrun turns to Dearka and smiles. Dearka grins.

"I told you I'd keep them safe!" he laughs.

Athrun laughs a bit too, and I finally find myself relaxing. I lean into Athrun, glad he's pretty much okay.

Athrun moves us to the couch I was sitting on, and lets me sit in his lap, curled up into him.

"How did they find where Lacus was?" Dearka asks.

"The song. Lacus was playing that song, and they traced it back," Athrun says.

Lacus nods.

"That's why we've been moving around, but I didn't incase you came to find Kira," she tells him.

I close my eyes and give a sleepy sigh. I haven't slept, and I'm exhausted.

As usual, Athrun notices this.

"What are we doing now? I mean, we have to leave at some point," Athrun points out.

"I have people preparing to steal the Eternal," Lacus says, with a slight grin.

Dearka, Yzak and Athrun stare at her in awe.

"The Eternal? the fastest ship ever made?" Dearka asks.

She smiles.

"Of course, the ship designed to carry the Freedom and Justice,"

Dearka and Athrun laugh, obviously impressed. Yzak doesn't do anything, and neither do I. I just want to be alone with Athrun, and I have a feeling Yzak wants the same with Dearka.

It's so obvious that Yzak an Dearka are madly in love with eachother.

"When do we leave for the Eternal?" Athrun asks.

"Not until we're told to. So I suggest some of us sleep," Lacus says with a smile, looking at me.

"If, of course, that's okay with Mr.Joule?" she continues, looking at Yzak, who nods.

"It's fine," he says, following Lacus' gaze to me.

Athrun smiles.

"Thanks Yzak,"

Yzak nods again.

"Come on, I'll show you to a guest room. Ms. Clyne, are you going to sleep?" he asks.

Lacus sakes her head.

"No, I'll stay up, to wait for the call," she says.

"I'll be right back," Yzak tells Dearka and Lacus. He leads us to a room down the hall, says goodnight, and leaves.

Exhausted, I crawl into the bed and lay there. Athrun laughs a bit.

"Kira, you can't sleep in your clothes," he says.

"Yes I can," I mumble, already falling asleep.

Athrun sits me up, and pulls my shirt up over my head, and drags my pants off. (I'm not coopertaing.)

He undresses himself, folds our clothes, then crawls into bed with me.

"What did your father do to you?" I ask as he turns off the lamp.

Athrun gathers me in his arms before answering.

"He shot me," he says emotionlessly.

"Why?"

"Beacuse I was going to hit him," Athrun murmers, kissing my forehead.

"Are you okay?" I asking, meaning emotionally, rather then physically.

"Yeah," he answes.

We're silent for a minute, and then Athrun starts talking.

"I was so scared," he whispers. "I was sure they got you. I don't know what I'd do without you,"

I look at his eyes, glowing in the moonlight.

"I was scared too ...I thought, that maybe, someone might have killed you. And when Dearka said you called, I was worried that Zaft would be after you,"

Athruns tightens his hold on me.

"Well, I'm a deserter, but, we're okay," he murmurs.

I smile a bit.

"Yeah, we're okay,"

Athrun kisses me, and I kiss him back.

Because everything's okay right now.

* * *

**A/N:** I didn't like this chapter either XD I like the next one though, so it's all good.

My friend got a Kira cell phone charm! I want one too! TT

And because you don't care, I found out I'm moving TTTT sobs I have to leave my bestest best friend TTTT It's sad.

Anyways, I'll try and update soon. (If the spelling's bad, it's because I type this in wordpad.)

-_Naru Flower_


	10. Shoot

**Elemental Evolution**

**A/N: **Oh wow. I am sooooo sorry for making you wait this long for the next chapter! (And it's so short sob) Of course, it's filled with YzakxDearka fluff, so it all evens out, right?

Well, I won't make you wait to read it, carry one. sheepish grin

**Chapter 10: Shoot**

We've bade Lacus Clyne goodnight, and made our way upstairs.

"There's a guest bedroom at the end of this hall. Kira and Athrun are in the second last one," I tell Dearka, who nods.

"Yzak, thank you, for everything," he says.

I stare at him.

"You were polite to Kira, even though he's the one who gave you that scar," he tells me.

I'm glad it's dark, because, for some reason, I'm blushing.

"And you were nice to Lacus, even though you've thought she was a traitor," he finishes, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I shiver, involuntarily.

"I may not have always gotten along with Athrun, but, I don't know. And you begged," I say, softer than I wanted to.

Dearka laughs lightly.

"You're a good guy, Yzak. And even you can't deny it. Night," Dearka says, and saunters of toweards his guest room.

I stare at his retreating back, and stand there, even when he's out of sight. Eventually I go into my own room.

As I lay in my bed, I wonder why i told Dearka to sleep in the guest room. We slept together last night. Of course, that's because we just accidently feel asleep together, but still.

But laying there, I realize that it's very lonely without Dearka beside me. And that I'm not going to be able o fall asleep. Sighing, I pull myself out of bed, and make my way to Dearka's room.

Though, as rude as it is, I press my ear to the door of Kira and Athrun's roo. It's silent, thank god, so I continue on to Dearka's room.

Slowly, I open the door, and walk into his room.

And, because he's Dearka, he's left his shit all over the florr, and I trip over what I think are his jeans.

* * *

"Shit!"

I bolt upright, and look around wildly. Then see a familar person sitting on the floor.

"Yzak? What the hell?"

He bites his lip and looks up at me, his silver hair hanging in his face, blue eyes glowing in the faint light.

"Jesus, Dearka, put your goddamn clothes away," he growls, daintily picking himself up.

Ooooh, he's shirtless. IN dark blue pajama pants that hang low on his hips. Might I mention that they're silk? His mother only buys him the best.

"Why are you in here?" I ask.

He bites his lip again, and hnags his head.

"I was lonely?" He offers, and I realize that he's embarressed about it.

I stare at him. Then grin.

"Wanna sleep with me?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

In the glow of the moon, I can see that Yzak is blushing. I didn't know he _could_ blush.

He just stands there, and doesn't answer.

"Yzak?"

He still doesn't answer.

I sigh, and get out of the bed. i shut the dorr, and scoop Yzak into my arns,

He snaps out of his reverie.

"Dearka? What are you doing?" He asks, sounding panicky.

"Putting you to bed," I answer.

"Put me down!" he growls.

I just laugh, and set him on the bed. Then I crawl in beside him, and pull the covers over us.

"Nighty night!" I say, and roll over, so I'm not facing him. I try to sleep, but can't. I feel so ...lonely?

"Dearka?"

I turn back over to Yzak, his eyes are bright.

"I'm lonely," he whispers.

I stare at him, and he moves closer, placing his hands on my chest.

"Dearka ...can I come with you? To the Archangel?" he asks.

"What?"

Yzak presses his head against my chest too.

"I don't want to be alone," he says, his voice muffled.

I look down at his silver hair.

"Dearka! I'm all alone on that ship! I don't want to fight alone!" he says.

I keep staring at him.

"Take me with you!" he demands, looking into my eyes.

I sigh.

"Maybe. We'll see. I don't know what will happen ..."

Yzak sighs too, and is silent for a moment.

"Dearka ...will you, hold me?" he whispers softly.

I pause for a minute, scared by Yzak's uncharateristic behavoir.

"Dearka, please," he whines.

So, slowly, I warp my arms around him. He moves even closer to me, and sighs in a content way.

"Dearka," he says.

I look at him again, into those ice blue eyes.

He tilts his face up and kisses me. I kiss back immediatly, not scared anymore.

"I love you?" he asks, as we pull away.

I laugh and pull him closer still, if it's even possible.

"You idiot, I love you to," I tell him.

Yzak smiles and places his head benath my chin, entwinging our bodies together.

And we fall asleep like that.

* * *

**A/N:** Hooray for Yzak and Dearka fluff! I know it's super dooper short, but I've been busy. (Playing a new video game, writing, projects for art, parctising for the _Grease_ musical, which is starting next week! Oooh, so nervous! My best friend his Danny! ) And yeah. Anyways, I hoped you like it.

Oh, and some people have commented on the moonlight. I don't get it, but regardless, there is moonlight.

Please review!

_-Naru Flower_


	11. Mizu no Akashi

**Elemental Serenity**

**A/N: **Once again, sorry for the wait. I guess you could say I've been busy. (What with Grease and all.) And possibly a tad lazy. Ah well.

By the way, I suggest that you all dowload _Loveless_. It's an amazing anime, about an 11 year old boy and a collegde student, who eventually fall in love. (Can you say pedophile? Lol.) It's actually really good, though. I bought the latest edition of Newtype, and they had a disc with one episode on it, so now I'm downloading them.

I'm really in the mood for some action, but all I have written is Kira/Athrun fluff, which is very melodramatic. Ah well. It's necessary. (Only because I couldn't think of anything else to put in.) I hope yuo don't mind that it's short (again.)

**Chapter 11: Mizu no Akashi**

I am suddenly pulled to my feet. An extremely horrible way to be woken up. Still half asleep, I scan the room the see who woke me up. not only am I exhausted, I'm cold, achy and shivering. Everything hurts and I'm freezing.

"Come on, Kira. We're all ready to leave now," Athrun whispers in my ear.

I yawn.

"Did you have to wake me up the way you did?" I mumble.

"I tried waking you up normally, it didn't work," Athrun says through a yawn.

I yawn again.

"I'm tired," I say, crawling back into bed.

Athrun yawns again as he walks over. I guess yawns really are contagious.

"Come on, Kira. Please. We need to get our of here," Athrun pleads.

I groan.

"But I'm so sore. My whole body aches," I whine, shivering.

Athrun frowns, and puts his hand on my forehead.

"Kira, you have a fever," he says, sounding confused.

"I thought coordinators don't get sick?" I ask

"They do, just not very often. I bet it has to do with stress, and everything that's been happening. You've been so tired, it must have weakend your ammune system or something," Athrun guesses.

I nod sleepily.

"Can't we just stay here?" I ask, in an incredibly pathetic whimper.

Athrun looks at me again, a wearing a guilty expression.

"I'm sorry Kira, we can't, we have to get back to the Archangel," he tells me.

And, I start to cry. Because I'm tired, I'm cold, I'm sore, and I just want to go to sleep curled up in Athrun's arms.

"Kira," in two seconds, Athrun's got me in his arms, and I feel stupid for crying, so I just keep crying.

"Kira, it's okay. We'll be on the ship soon, and we'll let you sleep untill you feel better," Athrun murmers soothingly.

Vaguely, I wonder when Athrun got so paternal. It's nice though.

Athrun rubs my back for a couple minutes, and I stay close to him, because he's warm.

He helps me get dressed, and I'm actually thankful for the coat he brang, because it's keeping me warm(er).

Then, he picks me up and carries me down to the living room, where we were last night. We meet Yzak on the way.

"Jesus Athrun, he can't walk on his own?" he teases, in a seemingly good mood.

Athrun smiles back.

"He's sick," he tells him.

Yzak arches an eyebrow. Then turns around and comes back the way he came.

I look at Athrun, and he smiles. I smile back a bit, and snuggle into him. He's sp warm.

Just as we sit down, Yzak and Dearka walk in, Yzak carrying a fleece blanket. he offers it to Athrun, who stands me up, wraps it around me, and then pulls me back into his lap. He wraps his arms around me, keeping me safe, and warm.

* * *

We've finally made it to the ship, the Eternal, made to carry the Justice and Freedom.

And Lacus Clyne, along with Alexander Watfield, just stole it. the thought of it makes me laugh.

Dearka sits across from me and Kira, who is asleep in my lap, looking pensive. I know that he's worried about Yzak, who will probably be home by now.

From what I heard this morning, Yxak and Dearka had a huge argument about Yzak coming with us or not. (I'm surprised Kira slept through Yzaks outraged screaming.) And, for the first time in history, Yzak lost an argument.

The ship shudders a bit, telling me we've been hit, which isn't the nice thought.

Lacus demands to be put over the radio, sounding agressive and stern, in that innocent way of hers. As soon as she's connected, her pure voice fills the ship, along with many others, informing people that she is Lacus Clyne, and that she would like to just get through peacefully.

This, of course, doesn't happen.

So we fight, and even though the Eternal is the fastest ship exisiting, we can't go fast enough.

As a missile flies to us, to close to stop, and sure to kill us, I look down at Kira. And I realize, that if I die, I will never see his smiling face again, or those lavender eyes of his. I will never kiss him, or hug him again. I will never see him laugh, or cry. And I realize, that we are _way_ too young to die. We should have the next seventy or so years left in front of us, instead, we have five seconds. We should be able to have all that time, to just be able to enjoy eachothers compansy.

I look up at the missile again, and brace myself, and hold Kira tighter, look down at him again.

His lavender meets my green.

An explosion rocks the ship, and I instinctively hunch over Kira, to protect him. Though, when I open my eyes again, the ship is intact.

Lacus is grinning victoriously, looking almost cocky, if that's possible for her, and Mr.Watfield shares her look. Dearka is staring out at the main window, his mouth open.. I follow his gaze, and see the Duel in front of us, ready to fend off any more attacks.

I grin too, and start to tear up. Yzak is now my hero. Literally too.

"Don't cry, Athrun," comes Kira's voice.

I look down at him, and he smiles softly.

"I thought I'd never see you again," I whisper, and blink, letting teras to float in front of my face.

Kira lifts his hand and caresses my cheek.

"I'll always be with you Athrun, don't worry," he says, sounding very corny and cliche, but it makes me smile anyways, and makes me cry too. Ugh. Thank god Yzak isn't watching this. I mean, I love it, it's just it's very cliche. He would make him gag.

I totally just ruined the moment with my thinking.

I kiss Kira's forhead, and he smiles. then kisses me back lightly.

I hold him close, so glad that we're still alive, and that we'll still be able to love. To live out our lives.

* * *

And there you have it. My fluff. Btw, I'm writing my own fiction. It's also yaoi, and it's not up yet. I'll leave the link though, when it is. Review please!

_-Naru Flower_


	12. Morning Glow

**Elemental Serenity**

**A/N:** WOOT! I finally have found WordPerfect on my computer! You know what that means! Less spelling/grammar errors! Yay!

Well. I finally downloaded all _Loveless_ episodes from 1-8. I am very pleased, and currently working on downloading 9-11.

Well, would you all like to know something pointless? I wanna sing as a career. I'd like to be a musician, I guess, or in a band. Because singing is my _life_ (Apart from anime, computer and video games. Oh, and I can't forget my Shayne -) So, yeah.

Yeah. Anyways, my actual fiction, which is called _Aesthetics and Identity_, is up! So, I'll leave the link at the bottom of the page, where it'll be a bit easier to access. Please read it! I've been working hard on it, and reviews will make me want to keep working on it!

Anyways, this was the longest I've ever written, so I'll thank my reviewers and get on with the story.

A BIG thank you to: Silvermane1, MewMew, furin-a, cherry fantasy, dark galaxy, ennov, Sovereign of Silence, kotalover108, Tracy Johnson, QUEENPaul, Black Magician Girl3, and of course, Brenna! (Not sure if you read the last chappie, but oh well.

**Chapter 12:** **Morning Glow**

Slowly, I open my eyes, feeling shaky, and sorta weak.

Athrun smiles from beside me.

"Hey babe," he whispers affectionately, snuggling close to me.

"Hey ...where are we?" I ask. This doesn't look like the Archangel.

"The Eternal ..." Athrun murmurs.

I think back. And remember looking up into Athrun's face, and he was crying.

"Athrun, what was going on? You were crying ..."

Athrun smiles a bit.

"We were on board, and there was a missile, I thought I would never see you again," he tells me.

"Ugh. Let me guess, I said something incredibly sappy and corny, didn't I?" I ask with a small groan.

Athrun laughs.

"Aww, but it was so sweet and romantic," he teases, though I get the feeling he actually means it.

"Who saved us?" I ask.

"Yzak,"

" ...wasn't he on board?" I ask, feeling kinda confused.

"No, he and Dearka had a huge fight, which you slept through, amazingly. It was about whether Yzak should come with us or not, and he lost. I guess he ended up coming anyways,"

I kiss Athrun's neck.

"How are you feeling?" Athrun asks me.

"Tired and achy," I respond, curling into the warmth that is his chest.

Athrun nods.

"Some more sleep should fix that," he says with a warm smile.

I smile lazily back.

Athrun buries his face in my hair and inhales deeply. I grimace.

"I think I need a shower," I say offhandedly. Athrun laughs.

"Nah. Didn't you have one at Lacus'? Then you're still good," Athrun teases.

I can't really do much but smile and cuddle into him, because I'm still really tired.

It is so relaxing, to lay here and not have to think about war. To just cuddle and just enjoy the presence of one another.

I could lay here for days, in this peaceful state of bliss. I would do anything to keep it forever.

I trail a hand up Athrun's pale chest, and smile.

"You're light, and I'm dark," I murmur, seeing as my skin is a few shades darker than his.

Athrun places his hand on mine and shakes his head .

"No, _you're_ light, Kira. You're name means hope/light, or maybe sun, something like though, though I can't remember. Regardless, you're our light in this war, you're our hope. You always do things for good. I'm dark, and you're light," he counters, in a voice that tells me not to argue with what he said.

I smile, and kiss him, and he kisses back, despite the fact I've got a cold. He tastes like a mix if mint and chocolate. He smells like the ocean, and freshly mown grass, along with a scent that is so totally _Athrun_.

When we break apart, I trace patters on his bare skin. His paleness contrasts with my tanned skin, yet somehow blends together perfectly.

It feels that way, when we hug or kiss. It feels so totally perfect, as though we were made for each other, and only each other. We fit together perfectly, like we can't be whole without one another. Like yin and yang.

Or like light and dark.

Heh.

Like Kira and Athrun.

* * *

Later on, when Kira falls back asleep. I go off to find Lacus. Maybe she has something for Kira's cold. Or maybe she'll listen to me talk about nothing.

On the way, I don't see Yzak or Dearka, so I assume that they're on the Archangel together, I mean, the Buster _is_ on the Archangel anyways.

I sigh to myself. I wonder if I could ever truly express my gratitude to Yzak, for saving us. I feel as though I'm forever in his debt, though, this is war, and that's what fellow soldiers do for each other, right?

I bite my lip as I remember just how close we came to dying. I've come close to death numerous times, and in situations far more serious than that. Though, none of them has ever affected me like it did this time. I suppose it's because I've got Kira now.

I sigh again, at the thought of Kira.

It's obvious, that he won't be the same once this war is done. No, someone as sensitive and innocent as Kira would have a hard time from recovering from a war as screwed up as this one. He's killed so many people, and already asked me (and Lacus) why he's still alive, and if he deserves life after killing so many people.

It's obvious that he does. Someone like him derserves to live. Kira feels remorse, and guilt about the lives he's taken. He feels sorrow and anger each time he goes out to fight. He hasn't voluntarily chosen any side because he's just trying to protect people.

Someone as innocent and pure should not be fighting a war. Yes, Kira is an extremely good soldier, and he has an incredible talent in piloting mobile suits, but someone like him just shouldn't be fighting a war.

It really makes me sick, to think that such innocent people, like Lacus, Kira and Nicol, are soldiers. People like them are too good for a world like this. They deserve so much better. Even though Nicol had voluntarily signed up for Zaft, he never seemed to enjoy fighting, hell who does? But, he had said, that he only wanted to do his part, because he felt obliged to. Not because he wanted to.

I'm so deep in my thoughts, that I don't even notice when I come across Lacus.

"Athrun?"

"Oh, hello, Lacus,"

She looks as me with her calm blue gaze.

"Is something wrong?" she asks, once again showing how strong her intuition is.

I shake my head anyways.

"No, just the same old thing, I guess," I offer.

She nods.

"And that would be ...?"

I smile a bit.

"For the war to end, and how you, and Kira, shouldn't be fighting in it," I tell her.

Lacus arches an eyebrow.

"What about you, Athrun? You don't deserve to suffer either," she tells me.

"No one does," I say. "But you, our peace idol, is not caught up in the war. And Kira, who has always hated the war so much, is fighting in it. You two shouldn't have to be here,"

Lacus holds my gaze.

"I would rather be a part of this, Athrun, than just stand by and watch something I could help end. I'm sure Kira feels the same way," she says, and then her face softens.

"You hate the war too, Athrun. You always have. You never wanted to join Zaft, you just didn't want to feel pain. You needed to distract yourself," Lacus says gently. I open my mouth to speak, but she continues.

"You shouldn't have to fight either, Athrun. No one should have to. Yes, this war will traumatize Kira, it already has and you know that. But it was also hurt you, it already has hurt you. Your mother was killed, and you had to fight your childhood friend/lover. You'll both experience different things in different ways, and you'll both handle them differently," Lacus says. I stare at her, feeling like she read the very depths of my mind, where I had hidden everything. She smiles.

"I am sure that we will live through this war Athrun. And we will obtain peace," Lacus says, kindly. I smile at her.

And she leaves, because no more words need to be spoken.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay. How was it? I actually liked this chapter, I guess because it kinda shows what Athrun's feeling, and how his got his own angst and stuff.

Please review, and I'll love you forever. (Lol, I already do.)

-_Naru Flower_


	13. You Are Similar to Me

**Elemental Serenity**

**A/N:** Wow. I am _so_ sorry for the long wait. Wanna hear my list of reasons? Regardless, here they are: I was in Minneapolis for a week, for art; the very next week we were in Ontario looking for a house (might I add we bought one); then I had to catch up in school; and now, I'm sick. And finally updating. So, it's been hectic.

And I think some people wanted some Dearka/Yzak fluff. Sorry, it's not happening for another two chapters or so -- sigh I don't like the way these chapter turned out. Oh, and I realized, while re-watching the Gundam Seed series, that Flay knew Kira was "dead". Whatever. I guess it doesn't matter.

That's another reason I haven't updated, I wanted to catch up to the show, so I get some of the more important facts straight. (If anyone watches the bionix on YTV, Lacus was so cool last Friday. I've always loved that episode)

Anyways! Enough with this, I should get on to the story. And, please make sure to read the bottom comments, because this time I _will_ remember to put the link for my story, _Aesthetics and Identity_.

**Chapter 13:** **You are Similar to Me**

When I wake up again, I'm all alone. I scan the dark room, but there is no sign of Athrun. I sigh and fall back onto the bed.

Despite my efforts to push them away, thoughts of the war enter my mind.

I want, more than anything else, for this war to end. It is _so_ exhausting. Both emotionally and physically. I don't mind helping out people who aren't capable of dealing with battles the way I am, but it a lot of work.

Sometimes, all I want to do is curl up in Athruns arms and stay like that forever. Of course, that won't happen. I mean, I can lay with him, but not forever.

...In order for this war to end, we need to keep fighting. Is that really the way to end a war? People should learn to use words for once. What's the point in attacking another race or country into submission? They'll just harbor hate towards each other then.

If only people could figure things out with words. It would be so much easier for us all.

I stare up at the ceiling. I wonder how Athrun's feeling. We haven't had much time to really talk, between fighting, and me having my ...breakdowns. Tch, I'm so pathetic.

I sigh again and glare at the ceiling. I wish I could be more like Athrun, he rarely loses it.

Though, that could be a bad thing too.

I'm still glaring a the ceiling when Athrun walks in.

"Oh, Kira, you're awake," he says, pushing strands of blue hair away from his face. I feel my glare melt away as I think about how much I love the colour of his hair. I'm a coordinator, but I got stuck with brown hair, nothing special about that.

I like my eyes though.

Athrun arches an eyebrow.

"Kira? Why are you staring at me like that?" he asks, smiling a bit. He seems like a bit of weight has been lifted off his shoulders. If anything, he seems a little happier. I bet he talked to Lacus. She tends to do that to people.

"Ah, nothing. Just admiring your hair," I say, with a slight smile.

Athrun grins and slips into bed with me. We've been spending a lot of our free time in bed. That may be because we don't have anywhere else to go.

"I can't wait till the war is done. Then we can get an apartment, and socialize with other people, and do stuff for once," I sigh.

Athrun laughs a bit.

"And we'll be able to eat good food,"

I laugh too. Athrun's always been a big fan of food. I doubt he likes living off space food.

"The war will end soon," Athruns sighs, pulling me to him. I snuggle into him.

"Yeah, but it won't end soon enough,"

Athruns kisses my forehead and smiles at me.

"We'll make sure it does," he says, and with that, he makes everything seem a little brighter as though we really will end the war soon.

I can only hope, though.

When the alarms go off, and Watfield is ordering us to battle stations, Athruns and I jump out of bed an race to the locker rooms. Yeah, we actually race. It makes the situation a little lighter.

We then climb into the Justice and the Freedom, after a kiss ad a promise to come back to each other.

"Kira Yamato, launching" I shout over the system, and take off.

When I fly out into space, I can't help but feel excited. Not in that sick masochist way, but more, as in an adrenalin rush. I always get it when I take off to fight. It's not necessarily excitement or joy, but it's a rush.

Don't get me wrong, I _hate_ this war, but I'm good at this. Really good. My talent, is piloting the Gundams. It's like I said to Admiral Halberton, piloting the Strike was what I was born to do, my destiny. And it's also part of my destiny to pilot the Freedom. And when you think about it that way, you're overcome with some sort of emotion. A weird one. I was born to do this, and I'm really _really_ good at it. I may be the bet there s, not to be cocky, but I've been told so many times by people, both coordinators and naturals, how amazing my abilities are. I can't help but feel somewhat excited to go out and do what I'm best at.

As I look at the monitor, I see the Dominion, and their three mobile suits launching. I frown.

"Athrun,"

"I know. It's those EA guys. Be careful," Athrun tells me over the radio.

"You too,"

* * *

I'm fighting alongside LaFlaga, who's in the Strike. We left Yzak on board because he's got what Kira had and can barely stand up straight. Yeah, he's pissed, but he's in no condition to pilot the duel. 

I can't help but watch Kira and Athrun fight as we do. They work amazingly well together. Athrun never worked that well with us. And from that, we never saw the extent of his capabilities. Probably because he was always hesitating to kill Kira, too.

And even though Athrun's mobile suit skills are impressive, Kira is absolutely fucking amazing. He's good on Earth, but hell, in space he's at least ten times better. That kid has skill, and it's obvious that that's what he was made to do.

My thoughts drift back to Yzak, accompanied by Kira. Coordinators aren't supposed to get sick often. I guess the stress of the war is wearing down their immune systems, and making them more open to illness. Though, wouldn't everybody else be getting sick too?

Of course, Yzak has a tendency to keep everything inside of him, which probably isn't very good, and the war seems to affect Kira much more than it does any of us. Maybe that's why they're the only ones who caught it.

Suddenly, Lieutenant Laflaga turns around and starts back to the debris belt, where the Archangel is hiding.

"Where are you going" I demand over the radio. I can hear him sigh.

"Le Creuset is on the other side," he mutters.

I blink. Commander Creuset?

I decide to follow LaFlaga, because it's not exactly the smartest idea to go alone.

* * *

Sometime during the fight, Dearka and Lieutenant LaFlaga took off, leaving me, Athrun, the Kousanagi and they're three mobile suits, the Eternal and the Archangel to handle things. It sounds like a lot, but really, it's not. Battle ships can only do so much damage, and he three girls piloting the mobile suits aren't exactly the best. With Yzak on board, it's really up to me and Athrun tot take care of thins, though the Eternal helps a lot, seeing as it's so fast. 

In the end, the Dominion called back it's mobile suits of theirs, and retreated. We also retreated, into the debris belt, where they shouldn't come to get us. Hopefully.

Though, LaFlaga and Dearka haven't returned yet, and I'm getting worried.

"Lacus?" I radio the Eternal.

"Yes, Kira?" Lacus voice floats into the cockpit.

"Lacus, I'm going to go find Dearka and Lieutenant LaFlaga," I tell her, hoping she'll tell me it's okay. Even though she's not _really_ in charge of what I do, I'll still listen to what she tells me. IF anyone will know what's right and what's not, it's Lacus.

"Okay. Make sure to come back as soon as possible though, okay Kira?" Lacus asks, sounding a bit weary, and worried.

"Yeah, I will,"

"Kira! What the hell, You can't go alone!" Athrun shouts over the radio. I didn't know he was listening.

"I'll be fine Athrun. I just want to make sure they're okay," I say, not adding that I want to make sure they're alive. It's too grim.

"Kira ..."

"I'll come back Athrun, I promise. You need to stay here, in case we're attacked again," I tell him.

Athrun's silent for a couple seconds, then replies.

"Be careful, Kira," he says, giving his assent. I'm not sure if I need it, but I really hope nobody else can hear this, it's somewhat private.

"I will," I promise, and take off to the other side of the debris belt.

Eventually, I reach the Buster, and radio Dearka.

"Dearka? Are you okay?"

"Oh! Kira what are you doing here?" he asks, sounding surprised and uninjured. Thank god.

"Looking for you," I tell him, and land the Freedom. As I climb out, Dearka follows suit.

I notice Dearka has no helmet on. If he's not dead yet, that must mean there's oxygen here. So I slip my own off too.

"Where's Mwu?" I demand, walking over to him.

"In that building over there. He followed Commander Creuset here, after totaling his mobile suit," Dearka tells me, pointing to a large, white building. Or the remains of one, anyways.

"Why are you out here alone?" I ask. I can't believe the two of them were stupid enough to split up when there's an enemy ship not far away.

"To make sure nobody destroys the Strike, I guess. I'm really not sure, he just told me to stay," Dearka says, shrugging.

I sigh inwardly. LaFlaga is supposed to be like, the best natural mobile pilot. He of all people shouldn't have left Dearka alone out here just to protect the Strike.

I really don't know if I'm being somewhat hypocrital.

"Alright. Look, you need to get back to the Archangel, we don't know when the Dominion will attack again. I'll go and get Mwu," I tell him.

Dearka, surprisingly, agrees.

"Be careful, Kira," he tells me, mirroring Athruns words.

"You too, Dearka,"

I sprint over to the building, and push open the heavy, open doors. While walking in, I look at the gun I took and take off the safety. I've never actually took a course or anything about guns, but I'm pretty sure I could use one if I need to.

Gripping it with both hands and holding it near my chest (like you see them do in the movies) I walk slowly and glance around, making sure nobody comes up form the side or behind me.

I walk down whatever hallway I feel like, not sure of where Im going, or what this place is. I risk calling out Mwu's name a couple of times, though it is somewhat stupid; while it may grab Mwu's attention, it may also grab the enemy's.

"Kira?"

I nearly scream and jump, aiming the gun at the person behind me.

Mwu stares at me.

"Not very manly to scream like that, skinny," he teases.

I blush, and I'm glad it's dark in here. I didn't realize I actually screamed.

"You're okay. We need to get back to the Archangel, we need you," I tell him, ignoring the nickname and the insult.

"Not yet, I need to find Creuset," Mwu growls.

I bite my lip.

"Well, you're not staying alone. I'll help you, I guess," I say uncertainly, not sure of how I'll help him.

Mwu sighs, but nods.

"C'mon then, Skinny,"

I sigh too. I hate it when he calls me that.

* * *

Roughly an hour later, I'm dragging the Strike back to the Archangel, and I radio Murrue. 

"LaFlaga's hurt, he can't fight, take care of him!" I bark, and leave him once I'm sure he'll make it the rest of the way to the Archangel.

I fly off to where Dearka and Athruns are fighting the three EA guys.

"KIra!" comes Athruns voice over the radio.

I don't answer, but immerse myself in fighting. I don't feel like feeling right now. Again, Athrun calls over the radio.

"Kira! Are you okay?" Athruns asks in a growl, though sounding slightly worried.

"I'm fine," I reply shortly, for Athrun's sake.

Athruns says nothing, probably concentrating on the mobile suits before us.

The Kousanagi sits in a mess of debris, stuck, and looks as though it has been for a while. Dammit. Cagalli's on there.

"Dearka, go help the Kousanagi," I order, and again, Dearka complies without complaint.

I glance to the my left to see how Athrun's doing. Judging by the way he's fighting (Which is more intense than normal) he slipped into seed while I was gone. Five minutes of fighting the EA guys, and the lavender jewel I'm slowly getting used to seeing smashes in front of my eyes. My senses heighten and I fight harder than I ever remember.

Ten minutes later, an escape pod appears. It's not from the Dominion, the Archangel, the Eternal or the Kousanagi.

"That's a ZAFT machine," Athruns mutters over the radio.

I frown.

A girls voice comes through the radio.

"Stop! Stop it! Somebody save me! I've got it, I've got the key to end this war!"

I freeze, as does everybody else, meaning all radio channels are open to this.

I really could care less though, because I know that voice. It's that of the girl who slept with me, who made sure I was okay, who held me when I couldn't save somebody, and I had to cry. The one who only wanted me for revenge.

I switch on all radio channels and race to the pod, desperate to reach I before anyone else.

"Flay?" I cry, hoping desperately it's really her.

"Kira? Kira!"

"Flay!"

"Kira, please save me!" she cries, and I can hear her sobbing.

I slip out of SEED and speed up. In the back of my mind, the sane part of me demands why I'm so desperate to see her when she hurt me and slept with me only to get revenge. Why I feel like I need her even though I've got the love of my life right now.

And I really don't know. Maybe it's remaining feelings, even if her intention was to hurt me, she was there for me when it felt like no one else was, and she held me when I cried. And she slept with me, I lost my virginity to her (though in a sense I lost it to Athrun too). I _have_ to save her.

"Kira, help me!" she sobs.

Something hits the Freedom and I scream.

"Dammit! Flay! I'm coming!" I cry, hoping I'll make it to her.

One of the EA mobile suits grabs her and I scream again.

"Flay! No!"

"No! Kira! Kira save me! God, Kira please save me!" she wails hysterically, and I find myself screaming nonsense too.

I take after the mobile suit, prepared to destroy it in order to get her back.

* * *

"Flay!" 

I jerk my head towards the Freedom, which is racing towards the Zaft escape pod.

One of the EA guys swoops down and literally takes the head off the Freedom.

"Kira!" I scream, but he comes out of the smoke, still heading for the pod.

"KIra! Save me, please!" the girl screams, and Kira shouts her name again, and tells her he's coming.

For one, I want to know why Kira knows a prisoner in a ZAFT escape pod. Two, I want to know why he's screaming her name so desperately, like she means the world to him, even though that's supposed to be me.

Another mobile suit grabs the pod, but Kira continues straight for it. It's then that I realize this is no time to be jealous, and I need to keep Kira from fighting them. He'll die for sure, what with the mauled Gundam.

I accelerate in order to reach him, going as fast as I can. There's no way I'm going to let him die out here.

When I grab hold of the Freedom, I find my senses dulling somewhat, and my adrenalin rush dissipating.

"Athrun! What the hell are you doing? I need to rescue Flay!" Kira screams hysterically over the radio.

Again, I briefly wonder why this girl means so much to him.

"You can't fight like this Kira, you'll be killed," I yell at him.

Kira is silent the whole way back to the Eternal.

* * *

**A/N:** Wow. Okay, I _finally_ updated. Now, I'll update my list of reasons I haven't updated. 

Not only was I away and sick, I was trying to catch up in school, then keep up in school, and catch up with the tv show. Then, I didn't have the incentive to write. And now, my exams are next week and we're studying and crap.

Which leads me to my next point. Don't expect another update anytime soon. And if so, it'll be the only one for a while, because on the 28th I'm staying at my friends house for a week, then I fly out to Ontario. Then, I need to move into my house and get everything set up. With that, I'll be visiting family, my brothers, working and settling in.

So, just to let you know.

Buuut, when everything gets back on track, I was thinking of doing a sequel to this. I'd skip GSD (only because I don't like it as much, I've been watching it) and move on to after both wars. It's be kinda fun, tell me if you think I should. And, in the novels, LaFlaga always calls Kira 'Skinny', because he's so tiny and skinny. It's cute, so I had to put it in x)

And, lastly,please go to my profile to get the linkto my original work, _Aesthetics and Identity_, please read it, because you'll give me more incentive to write both stories.

Until the next chappie,

_-Naru Flower_


	14. Passion

**Elemental Serenity**

**A/N:** Oh wow. I made it to 100 reviews (101 to be exact!) I want to thank everybody who reviewed my story and got it to the 100 review mark! I love you all so much, and without your support I would have never made it this far. It's you guys that make me wanna finish this!

Well, this will be the last update for the next two weeks (at the minimum. It may take longer.) Like I said last time, I'm moving to Ontario in a week (after staying with my friend), and then I've got to get settled in and stuff. So, yeah. Here's your last chappie for a while.

**Chapter 15: Passion**

I walk into the parody of a living room, looking out over the storage place for the mechanics and such. Supposedly Kira came in here, so I'm here looking for him. I seen him sitting on the couch, looking tired and pale, staring at nothing.

"Kira, are you okay?" I ask quietly, as I sit down beside him. He glances over at me and musters up a weak smile.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I just ...I knew her ...well." he mumbles, looking to the floor.

The door swishes open, and Lacus rushes in, face drawn tight and looking haggard.

"Kira, are you okay?" she asks, looking worried, and sad. I guess Kira turned on all communication systems. Which would make sense, I guess, seeing as I heard him screaming.

Kira turns his head to face Lacus, and looks at her blankly. Suddenly, his eyes roll shut and he slumps into the couch. Lacus jumps forwards and places a hand on his head. She bites her lip.

"I think he was closer than friends with that girl, if I remember right," Lacus murmurs, talking more to herself than anyone.

Still, it takes me a couple of seconds to register this.

" ...What?"

"Some on, Athrun. Wee need to carry him to the infirmary," Lacus orders quietly.

I nod and pick him up, carrying him bridal style, again marveling at how small he is.

* * *

A half an hour later, me and Lacus are both sitting on chairs beside Kira's bed. I hold the framed picture of him and Cagalli, studying the woman holding the two of them.

She looks a lot like Kira, brown hair, though his is darker. And those eyes, they are the exact same shade of lavender that his are. There is no mistaking this woman for his mother, she clearly is.

I found the picture when I was undressing Kira, tucked into his spacesuit. It's the exact same as Cagalli's, only there is no writing on the back. I searched for a frame and put it on the bed table, thinking he might appreciate it.

It was then, that I realized Kira must of found something out about his past that upset him, and that's why the girl, Flay, as Kira called her, drove him over the edge. Though, I'm not sure why he passed out when lacus came in.

I showed the picture to Lacus, and she just nodded. Apparently Kira already told her the whole story when we were in the PLANTs.

We wait in silence for Kira to wake up, occasionally glancing over at each other. At one point, Lacus wraps her arms around me and starts whispering her newest song '_Mizu no Akashi_,', translated into _Water Token_, or something like that. It's a soothing gesture, and helps me relax.

Though, we're just silently sitting, when Cagalli comes crashing in, panting and looking furious.

"What happened to Kira?" she demands, as she sees him laying in the bed.

Lacus shakes her head and places a finger over her lips.

"He passed out, he's sleeping now. I think it's from stress," Lacus whispers, and continues. "When he went to find Mr. LaFlaga, I think he learnt something he didn't need to know at the moment. And then that girl ..."

Cagalli growls, a bitter look twisting her features.

"Ugh. Flay. I can't believe he got so worked up over her, and after the way she treated him too," She looks down at her brother, and her face softens. "Although ..."

"Although what?" I ask, getting the feeling that Lacus and Cagalli both know something about Kira's relationship with this girl that I don't. Hell, I don't even know who she is.

Cagalli bites her lip and averts her gaze from mine, something I've noticed when she's embarrassed or nervous.

"Flay, she slept with him," Cagalli mutters, still looking away form me. She has a good reason to be, I guess.

"WHAT?"

Lacus places a hand on my shoulder and nods at Kira, who is still asleep. I grimace and mutter sorry.

"When I met him properly, they were going out. And they, Kira and Flay, they were fighting with another boy, this one time. I guess the boy and Flay had been together before her and Kira hooked up. And in order to get rid of him, she said she spent the whole night with Kira, and asked if he got it," Cagalli continues, focusing on her feet.

"I don't think Flay ever really wanted him as a boyfriend. And I don't think he ever cared for her in that way either. I think they both needed each other, because they were both emotionally exhausted. From what I heard, Flay's father had just been killed, and Kira, who knows what happened then. I think Flay wanted revenge, and Kira needed comfort, so they used each other,"

I frown.

"That doesn't really explain why Kira got so worked up," I say.

Cagalli sighs.

"What I mean is, I think they grew to care for each other, but in a ...different way. Kira, he once told me that she was the only one who understood how he felt. I changed that though, when he was crying outside and I hugged him ...the point is, Kira needed emotional support. Flay's father was killed by coordinators, so she probably thought hurting Kira would be the perfect revenge. So she dated him to achieve it, and in that, Kira got his comfort. The broke up though, when Kira realized Flay didn't really love him, and he didn't really love her ..."

I'm about to answer to this, when Kira moans, and Lacus leans over him.

"Kira?" she asks, her voice tinged with worry.

Kira freezes, his eyes wide, and then bolts upright, causing Lacus to jump back, breathing heavily.

I look at Cagalli, who's fixated on the photo of her and Kira. She takes out her own, looks at it, and opens her mouth to speak. My guess is that she is going to ask Kira where he got it, and I know he is not fit to answer that right now.

I jump up and grab Cagalli's wrist, dragging her out of the infirmary. I feel bad, because I am Kira's boyfriend and should be looking after him, but I need to keep Cagalli occupied, and Lacus will take good care of Kira.

* * *

Kira pulls his knees up to his chest, and takes in shaky breaths.

"Kira?" I ask softly. His lavender eyes meet my own blue.

"I -I promised myself I wouldn't cry anymore," he chokes out, his voiced laced think with tears. My heart aches for him.

"I, I need to be strong. Like Athrun, like Cagalli, like you," he continues, not looking at me. He takes in a deep breath, and sighs, moaning a bit. It makes me want to hold him close and take all his pain away.

"Kira," I say gently. He looks up at me, and I can see that his eyes are now filled with tears, fighting to spill over and run down his face. That angelic, innocent face that has seen so much pain and suffering. So much death, destruction and misery.

He looks so small, so helpless. As though nothing in the universe could free him from his sorrow. It makes me want to cry. But I can't cry in front of Kira, he's the one who needs to cry.

"Kira, it's okay to cry," I whisper. "We should while we still can," I tell him gently.

Kira gazes at me for a moment, before answering.

"But if I cry, I can't be strong. Nobody else cries half as much as I do, I'm pathetic, I'm so weak," he mutters.

I touch his arm, and he looks back at me.

I give him a soft smile, hoping it conveys my sympathy and comfort.

"Kira, only the strongest people will cry. You think Athrun, Cagalli and I are strong, by not crying often. We do cry though. I cried when my father was killed. Cagalli cried when her father died, and found out you two are twins. Athrun cried when he though we were going to die, and that he wouldn't see you again. He also cried, after he believed he killed you. Crying is a sign of strength, Kira. It shows we can still feel, and that we feel sorrow, guilt, remorse. It means that no matter what, we will still be okay," I tell him.

Kira keeps staring, his lip quivering.

"It's okay, Kira," I whisper, and that sets him off.

Kira throws himself at me, burying his face in my lap, and cries. He openly wails and sobs. I do what I can only do, and hold him close to me, pet his hair and talking soothing nonsense to him, as you would do with anyone in his condition.

I think of what Athrun said to me yesterday, how Kira shouldn't be fighting a war like this, how he will never be the same once the war is over.

And I think, that for the first time since I've met Athrun, that he is completely right about something. Kira will never be the same. He will always be haunted by memories and plagued by nightmares. He will wake up screaming and crying, and he will take time to heal. But, he will be okay. I am sure of this. If he can feel so much pain and regret, then he will be okay. As long as Kira hasn't turned into an emotionless monster, than there is still hope for hm to overcome this.

I look down at the sobbing boy, his tears floating all around us in the weightlessness of no gravity, and notice that my own tears are mingling with his.

"It will be okay, Kira. I promise you, everything will turn out fine in the end," I murmur, placing soft kiss to the top of his head.

"This is for you, Kira,"

* * *

_The night time fills the sky,_

_Stars alive, go floating by,_

_So till the evening air, so war and soft,_

_Peace everywhere_

_I see a world in harmony,_

_A world of peace, and humanity_

_Where people walk free, like water in stream_

_Flowing on, forever more_

_The breezes softly blow,_

_Crisp and warm, so sweet, I know_

_Upon my cheek, I can feel tenderly,_

_A kiss so real_

_Like the brush of a hand that I cannot see,_

_The sound of a voice, deep inside of my heart_

_So I dream of a new day coming, _

_For all the world to see_

_Lift your eyes, and see a new day dawning_

_A dream, that will soon come true_

_The day we've waited for_

_Lift your heart and see the future for us all_

_A dream, that will soon come true_

_The day we've waited for,_

_Always, someday, for sure_

_Lift your eyes and see a new day dawning,_

_A dream, that will soon come true,_

_The day we've waited for_

_Lift your heart and see the future for us all,_

_A dream, that will soon come true_

_The day we've waited for,_

_Always, someday, for sure,_

_With your hand in mine ..._

I stop talking to Cagalli, and listen to Lacus' pure voice float out of the infirmary, telling me she's singing to Kira, trying to soothe him with her voice.

And I have nodoubt that it will work, as Lacus' voice is that of an angels.

* * *

**A/N:** Ahh, and there we have it. Chapter 14. The last chappie for a while.

It was so fun writing in Lacus' POV, as she is so deep and wise and, I don't know. It was a nice change.

So, I'm pretty sure that I will make a sequel to this, one that skips Destiny, but will have some of the characters in it. It'll be nice to do, because I can play around with relationships and make up my own storyline, which is something I've wanted to do for a while now.

Anyways, please review, and **_PLEASE_** go to my authors bio thing and check out _Aesthetics and Identity_, it would so make my life.

Oh, just to add this in, this chapter and the next are my two favorite chapters in this whole story.

Until a few weeks form now,

_-Naru Flower_


	15. Until I Say

**Elemental Serenity**

**A/N:** And finally, here is the update. I am sorry it took so long, but, like I said, I moved to Ontario. Then I was busy getting settled in, and visiting with my brothers, because they live with my dad in Cape Breton. Then, I decided to wait to write these last chapters until Gundam Seed was over, so I had it fresh in my mind. Which I did. I currently have the rough draft of the last chapter to write out, then I just have to type them up. So, there should be three more chapters (including this one.) I may make an Epilogue, I'm not sure.

And, I _am_ making a sequel. It's not following GSD or anything, it's just them, living after the war and stuff. Just for fun, something different(ish). So, yeah.

I know the chapter's shirt, but please bear with me.

**Chapter 16: Until I Say**

I sit on the bed, arms and legs crossed, watching the fight going on outside, via the screen in our bedroom. I hear Kira and this girl screaming each others names, and I watch Athrun drag Kira back to the Eternal.

Hmm, more drama.

I sneeze and groan. I can't believe I caught that stupid cold Kira had. I'm a coordinator, I'm not supposed to get sick from little things like this. Neither is Kira.

...I guess the stress is just weakening our immune systems or something. Who knows.

I sigh and Watch both sides retreat. Good, Dearka will be back.

Fifteen minutes later, Dearka himself slumps into the room. I just look at him.

"Sorry, Kira passed out. I went to make sure everything was okay," he tells me.

I raise an eyebrow.

"He passed out?" I ask.

Dearka wriggles out of his spacesuit while answering.

"Yeah, he went of to find LaFlaga and I, and, oh! Yeah, Commander LeCreuset was there,"

"What?"

"I know, I'm not really sure why he was there," Dearka mutters.

I frown, but dismiss the thought. The guy is crazy, no need to dwell on him.

"That doesn't explain why Kira passed out," I say.

Dearka shrugs.

"Lacus thinks LeCreuset must have done something to Kira, and he knew the girl in the escape pod. He was stressed, I guess?" Dearka asks.

I shrug.

"It's not like I know," I reply.

Silence descends on us, and it's awkward. While Kira and Athrun are open and close to each other, Dearka and I are unsure and nervous. I'm envious of them.

I sneeze again.

Dearka cocks an eyebrow.

"I still find it odd that both you and Kira got sick,"

I shrug again.

Dearka flops down beside me, in boxers and a t-shirt.

"I'm going to sleep," he mumbles, burying his face in his pillow.

I laugh a bit. There's a part of me that's dying to curl up next to him.

That part of me is most of me.

... And it's winning.

I sigh and lay down next to him, throwing one of his arms over me.

Dearka opens one eye and grins.

"I was wondering what you were waiting for," he teases.

I roll my eyes and move closer to him.

"You're warm," I state happily.

"You're cute!" Dearka chirps.

I glare at him. My special death glare reserved for only when people call me things like 'cute'.

"I am _not_ cute," I growl.

Dearka giggles uncharacteristically and nuzzles me.

"Yes you are!"

I slip away from his embrace, grabbing my pillow. Dearka lays on the bed, looking up at me.

I smile and whip him with him with the pillow.

"Am I cute now?" I ask sweetly.

"Yes,"

I shout and jump on top of Dearka, straddling his waist.

He's going to _die_.

"Tickle Torture," I hiss, rather menacingly.

"No!"

"Yes,"

Of course, as I'm in the middle of killing Dearka, a red head girl in the pink EA uniform walks in.

"Having fun?" she asks, and I'm so surprised that I fall off of Dearka and onto the floor.

Dearka grins and sits up, panting a bit.

"Hey Miriallia, I don't think you've met yet, but this is Yzak," he states, as though nothing unusual has happened.

Miriallia, who happens to be rather pretty, holds out her hand, smiling.

"I'm Miriallia, it's nice to meet you. Dearka's talked a lot about you," she tells me

I take her hand, and she helps me up.

"Talked about me?" I ask, looking at Dearka.

"Only good things! I swear it!" he cries.

I shake my head and sit on the edge of the bed.

Miriallia and Dearka talk for a couple minutes, and she instructs both of us to sleep, because we'll be needed next time we go out to fight. Once we've assured her we'll rest, she leaves, ;letting us be alone again.

We resume our earlier position (me curled up into him with his arm slung over me) and sigh in contentment.

"I have a feeling the war will be over soon," Dearka says softly.

"Really?" I ask, surprised at how much hope the comment brings up.

"Yeah, I'm not sure why, but I can just feel it. Whether we'll make it through or not though .." I quiet Dearka by glaring at him.

"We'll live," I whisper.

Dearka smiles.

"Well, we'd better sleep then, you need to be better to fight," he says.

I yawn and take his advice.

(damn break thingie isn't working. SCENE CHANGE!)

I wake up, and see that Athrun is asleep in a chair, which can not be comfortable.

Wait, why is he in a chair and not in bed with me?

I blink and look around.

I'm in ..an infirmary.

Oh, right.

Everything rushes back to me all at once, Flay's voice, LeCreuset, Lacus/Flay bending over me, me crying, Lacus hugging me and singing ...

I guess I make some sort of noise, because Athrun jumps a bit and slowly opens his eyes.

"Oh, Kira ...you're awake," he says, running a hand through his hair.

"Yeah ..."

"You okay?" Athrun asks, looking at me with so much concern that I start to feel guilty.

"I ...I've been better. Hold me, please?" I ask.

Athrun smiles softly and moves over to me, pulling me into his lap.

I rest my head against his chest, listening to the rhythmic beat of his heart, calming my nerves.

We stay like that for who knows how long, but eventually, I break the silence.

"The war ...it'll be over soon, really soon," I murmur.

"Wha?"

I smile a bit and look up at Athrun.

"The next battle or so, it'll be our last fight, and then the war will be over. I can feel it. I just know," I whisper.

Athrun sighs.

"Imagine, no more fighting," he mutters, placing a kiss to the top of my head.

"We won't have to kill. Won't have to lose friends. Won't need to worry about it," I say softly.

"It seems so weird, so unnatural, the thought of obtaining peace," Athrun says, with a frown.

"It'll be over though," I sigh.

Athrun keeps a tight hold on me, as though he's afraid I'll disappear if he lets go.

"Yeah, finally, it'll end," he agrees, moving me to the bed, then crawling in with me.

We wrap ourselves around each other, and are on the verge of falling asleep again.

"We'll live through this Kira," Athrun murmurs.

I know we will," I whisper back.

Athrun kisses me.

"I love you Kira,"

I kiss him back, softly.

"I love you too, Athrun,"

And then we fall asleep.

(OVER AND OUT!)

**A/N:** There we go. Yzak/Dearka fluff, and a bit of Athrun/Kira. If this follow the show, I'm sorry, but it's hard to remember every little detail when you're so completely absorbed in the show.

Off topic, I broke my toe sobs I clipped my foot on the ledge in my bedroom.

My poor toe...

Anyways, please review, I LOVE reviews,

-_Naru Flower_


	16. Justice and Freedom

**Elemental Serenity**

**A/N:** Hello. So, I think I actually updated quite quickly, considering that it's me, but oh well.

Well. After this chapter there's only three chapters left to write, and then I'm done. I've actually finished the whole thing, the written part anyways. I just have to type up the chapters.

I finished Full Metal Alchemist last weekend. It was such a sad ending, but it left you feeling kind of hopeful. And the movie finishes it. But still, it was really sad. And Gundam Seed isn't being aired on YTV anymore. I'll have to go buy the dvd's.

Anyways, here's the sixteenth chapter. Did anyone noticed I numbered them wrong? I missed fourteen, but oh well.

**Chapter 16: Justice and Freedom**

"Have they broken through Boaz's() defenses yet?" I ask, placing a hand on the back of Lacus' chair.

She bites her lip.

"I'm not sure. For all that we know, they could have already attacked the PLANTs," Lacus says softly.

I look at Kira, who is also chewing on his lip. I asked him if he had just wanted to stay on board for this fight, but he resolutely said no, that something was going to happen and he needed to be out there with the rest of us.

"Cagalli has talked to Miss Murrue and neither of them know anything either. We may as well move out now, and hope to be of some assistance to those who need it," Lacus says quietly, but it's clearly an order as Alex Watfield complies and barks out orders to get the ship moving.

Kira moves a bit closer to me and I place an arm around his shoulders.

"I hope the PLANTs are okay," he murmurs.

I sigh.

"They should be okay, as long as the Earth Forces haven't pulled any stupid tricks," I mutter.

Kira resumes biting his lip, but leans into me.

About half an hour ago, we were told that Boaz was under attack by the Earth forces, and has been for a while. Roughly, I'd guess the battle has been going on for an hour, we can only hope that it hasn't fallen.

Kira and I stand beside Lacus, not paying attention to time or our surroundings. Preparing ourselves for what feels like an important battle.

After some time there's beeping from the phone connected to Watfields chair, and he picks it up, muttering to the person on the other line. His voice is low, to the point where none of us can hear it, but we can feel the tension that's starting to fill the room.

He hangs up and looks to Lacus, looking concerned and mildly pissed off.

"Boaz fell, Miss," he says solemnly.

Lacus gasps a bit and I feel my jaw drop. Kira narrows his eyes, though I don't think he knows how bad this is, as Boaz is the second last line of defense, and Yachin is rarely ever pulled into battle, Boaz's defenses are that strong.

"How ...how could they have broken through?" I ask, wincing at how rough my voice sounds. I guess that happens from not talking for a while..

Watfield turns to me.

"Apparently the EA used nuclear weapons," he tells us.

This time there's an obvious reaction from everyone on the ship. The crew turn to stare at Watfield in horror, and some whisper among themselves. Both Lacus and Kira are wearing similar expressions of shock and horror and I feel my pulse speed up.

"How could they do that? Those bastards," I growl, clenching my fists.

"They're planning to use them to wipe out the PLANTs, as I've been told," Watfield continues.

The thought that the EA has nuclear weapons and wants to destroy the PLANTs is such a shock to us all that it takes even Lacus a few moments to regain her composure.

"Very well. I will immediately inform the Archangel and the Kousanagi. We need to pick up the speed in order to quickly reach the PLANTs. We can't let even a single missile hit them," Lacus tells him, slipping into the wonderful captain she is, despite her naive facade.

"Level one battle stations," Watfield orders, and I remove my arm from Kira.

Lacus turns to me and smiles gently.

"Don't let bad memories and emotions control you in this battle, Athrun. Even if the EA is using nuclear weapons against the PLANTs, don't kill if it isn't needed. Some of those soldiers are only out there because they're being ordered to," she says softly, looking at me with knowing eyes.

It irks me a bit to have her talk to me like that, but she knows what I'm thinking. She knows that the threat of nuclear weapons against the PLANTs is bringing back memories of Junius Seven, and my mothers death. I know she's just trying to be helpful, so I smile for her.

"Don't worry, Lacus. We'll destroy every single missile," I tell her.

She nods at me, then at Kira, and we take that as our signal to leave and get prepared for battle.

We exit the bridge and make our way down the hallways to the locker room where our spacesuits are kept.

"I can't believe the Earth Alliance used nuclear weapons," Kira mutters, grabbing my hand.

I squeeze it gently.

"Neither do I ...nobody deserves to be attacked with nuclear weapons," I say softly.

Kira steps up to the locker room door and enters the code. The door opens for us with a swish.

As we change, I can't help but admire the smooth skin of Kira's legs, and the bit of back and stomach I get to see when he stretches his arms above his head. His skin is such a nice colour, and it'd have a healthy glow to it if we weren't under so much mental and physical stress.

I slap myself mentally. There'll be time to admire Kira's body later. Right now we need to get ready.

Apparently Kira feels my eyes on him, as he turns around and looks at me, slightly concerned.

"Athrun? What's wrong? Am I bleeding or something?" he asks.

I laugh a bit.

"No, I just ...uh ...I, er..."

Kira smiles.

"Were you watching me undress? God Athrun, you're such a pervert," he teases, laughing.

I smile back at him and pull on the suit, glad he's in a good mood, even if it's only for a few minutes.

I lean back against the wall, holding my helmet, and watch Kira somewhat struggle to pull on his too big space suit. I wonder why they never bothered to get him one that actually fit ...

Hmm. We're all alone. We mind as well have a good farewell while we've got the chance.

I walk over to Kira, who's doing up the zipper, muttering about the "goddamned spacesuit,".

I smile and settle my arms loosely around his waist, drawing him close to me.

Quick to react, Kira reaches up and wraps his arms around my neck.

And then we kiss, it's that simple.

* * *

It is completely insane out here.

The goddamn EA forces have tons of nukes and they're targeting the PLANTs.

It's more or less up to Athrun and Kira to stop the nukes. It's a lot of pressure for them, but their mobile suits are the best equipped for something like this. And it's all me, Dearka and the girl in the Strike Rogue can do to hold off the enemy mobile suits.

This is insane, it's stupid.

After destroying another EA suit (I heard what Lacus said, but it's difficult to just disable when we're so overwhelmed,) and check my monitor, only to see that the Strike Rogue is having trouble with one of the really annoying suits from the Dominion.

"Dammit," I hiss, and dive in front of the Strike Rogue, holding up my shield to deflect the blow.

I give a sigh of relief , but then realize that I'm being attacked.

"Ah shit," I mutter, cursing myself for letting my guard down.

A yellow beam surges in front of me, forcing the EA guy to dive back to relative safety. I look up and see the Buster, and I actually smile. Dearka.

We're fighting the mobile suit and it's companions, though it's a hard battle. For natural's, they're really good. As good as Dearka and I, and we were both wearing the Red suits with Zaft.

A few more minutes and Athrun and Kira are back, apparently successful with destroying the nuclear missiles, as there are no major explosions. The two take over and fight for us, doing a much better job then the three of us were doing.

...There is something about Kira and Athrun, the way they fight. They start off and are relatively the same as Dearka and I. But I've noticed that they eventually get _intense_, to a point where I doubt anyone could match up to their skills. And Kira blows my mind, he's even better than Athrun, which is saying a lot as Athrun was better than Dearka and I (I have to admit it, he is). But Kira is insane, he's got a lot of skill, and Dearka said he's never had any training as a soldier, which tells you that it's natural talent.

Dearka, the Strike Rogue and I occupy ourselves with fighting off the weaker EA machines, leaving the other three to Kira and Athrun. I doubt we could get involved in that fight anyways, or we'd be killed. So we're warding off other mobile suits, and I'm radioed by somebody. Hoping it's Dearka, I actually listen.

"Mr. Joule, is that you?" A voice calls.

...Not Dearka.

I roll my eyes. I'm the only person who pilots the Duel, of course it's me.

"Yes, what the hell do you want?" I bark, turning the radio switch on.

"We've been told to fall back, they're firing Genesis," the man says.

"What?" I ask, wondering why he's telling me this. I then I realize that I didn't really announce I left Zaft, and they must think I'm still with them, since I'm fighting the Earth Alliance right now. I don't know what the Genesis is, but I should probably take the guys advice and fall back. And make sure the others do too.

"Dearka, take the Strike Rogue and fall back. And make sure the ships do too. Get as far away as you can, Zaft is firing something," I tell him, already moving out of the path of this big cone shaped thing, that's lighting up. I think that would be Genesis, and it looks mildly dangerous.

By mildly, I mean extremely.

"What, you mean that huge ass thing?" Dearka shouts.

"Yes! Get the fuck outta here, Dearka!" I yell, and turn the signal to the Justice and Freedom.

"Athrun, Kira, get out of the way, they're firing something called the Genesis," I shout, hoping they listen because there's a light beginning to build up and this does not look good.

On the monitor I see the Justice grab the Freedom by the arm and boost it's speed, dragging them off to the right, apparently moving closer to the Eternal, which is also moving back.

"The Genesis?" Athrun asks, in a way that makes me think he already knows about it.

Well, his father _is_ the chairman.

"Yeah, I-" I start, but I'm cut off by a huge blast of nuclear energy emitted from the thing called Genesis, disintigrating everythign in it's path.

I can only stare.

* * *

"Athrun, Kira, get out of the way, they're gonna fire Genesis," comes Yzak's voice, sounding panicked.

"The Genesis?" I mutter to myself, and feel my Gundam shudder as the Justice latches on and drags us closer to the Eternal, out of the supposed path.

I look around the monitor and see what I'm guessing is the Genesis, a somewhat cone shaped machine that is steadily growing brighter and brighter, obviously gathering energy.

"Athrun! I can pilot this on my own you know," I say over the radio. He doesn't answer.

"The Genesis?" he exclaims, ignoring me.

"Yeah," Yzak answers, but we're all cut off by a huge, long blast of energy that destroys everything in it's path.

I watch it, in slight awe.

"Is it..." Athrun starts.

"It's going to hit the moon. They're aiming for the Earth forces lunar base," I whisper, cutting him off.

I slump back into my seat and watch the bright, nuclear blast with wide eyes.

What will become of us if both sides are using nuclear weapons?

* * *

**A/N:** And there we have it. Chapter sixteen. I'm sorry if the events aren't right, but those last few episodes always get muddled in my head, because I get to into them.

I'm pretty sure it was Boaz that was first attacked by nukes, but I don't know how to spell it, or if I even have the name right. Regardless, it's there and it makes sense. I'll try and update within the month this time. I don't liek this chapter... anyways...

Please review!

-_Naru Flower_


	17. Fields of Hope

**Elemental Serenity**

**A/N:** Eheheheh... Two months isn't too bad...is it? I'm so sorry you guys. You review every time I update, yet it takes me forever to update.

Here's my newest list of excuses: School, and I work Thursday night, Saturday Afternoon/Evening, and Sunday night. Then, I normally spend Friday night at my friends house. Then have to do homework and clean.

So, my weekend is taken up. Then, it's difficult to write when Gundam Seed isn't airing every week anymore, and when you're into another anime. (Don't worry, Gundam Seed will never be replaced, but FMA is right up there.)

Yeah. I actually have a social life now. Amazingly, for all of you who know me.

Thanks for your letter Bren, and the pics. I'm working on one to send back to you, don't worry. (I write it during 1st and 4th period, so it'll take a while ;)

So, here is the third last chapter. Another reason why I haven't written. As much as I think I should definitely go over and redo this, it's gonna be sad to finish this story. Especially since I became so emotionally attached to the characters.

Well, I let you enjoy this, since you guys seem to, even if I don't like it too much, lol.

**Chapter 17: Fields of Hope**

We're back on board the Eternal, not speaking. The image of that colouful, nuclear blast is burned into our minds ...

"So many people ...killed," Lacus murmurs, breaking the silence.

I shiver and AThrun puts an arm around me. I know he's feeling what I'm feeling. We both went to school there, that was where we met each other, on the moon.

A warm hand clasps my right, and Cagalli's there, looking just as scared as the rest of us.

"The fighting is already starting back up again." he points out, her voice rather hoarse. Knowing her and her temper, she was probably yelling in the mobile suit. I wish she wouldn't go out in it ...

We all watch the screen, where we can see the Earth Alliance ships moving out to aid their fellow soldiers already here, despite the fact that their lunar base has been destroyed.

"Then, we'll just have to end it ...won't we?" I ask softly, looking up at Athrun for his say on the matter.

He nods gently, and Lacus starts to speak again.

"Yes, at this rate, who knows where they'll fire that weapon next. If their next target were to be Earth ..." she trails off, because we all know what would happen. A few hits from that thing and Earth wouldn't exist anymore.

Athrun sighs.

"Well, let's get this over with and end it then," he mutters, looking weary at the thought.

We mumble our agreement, and I wonder if we're being a bit cocky, saying that we're going to end this war. But then. If we don't say it, then who is going to try? It's just a matter of defeating the leaders, some of whom are obviously insane.

"Athrun? Can I just talk to you, for a minute please?" Lacus asks, gesturing to a door that leads to a small room.

Athrun smiles at her and nods, releasing me and walking through the door with her. I turn to Cagalli, who's watching me with serious eyes.

"You really love him, don't you?" she asks, still clasping my hand.

I look to the door he disappeared through and smile.

"Yes. More than anything else in this world," I tell her, quietly, though I doubt we can be heard over Watfield and the electronics.

Cagalli nods and smiles.

"You saw me fighting, right? In the Strike-Rouge?" She asks, sounding almost hopeful.

I smile back at her.

"Yeah, I did. You were pretty good out there. But why are you fighting out there?" I ask, remembering the worry I felt as I saw her out there.

Cagalli smiles again, her eyes filled with both sorrow and love.

"Because I need to protect my little brother," she tells me, like it's a well known fact that I'm the younger twin.

"How do you know you're older than me?" I ask, grinning a little bit.

"You obviously are," she states, and then throws her arms around me.

I blink a bit. Cagalli always surprises me when she hugs me. It's quite unexpected, but I appreciate it all the same, so I return the embrace.

"Be careful out there Kira ...you're the only family I have," she whispers, and I feel my throat constrict.

"No I'm not. You've also got Athrun, Lacus and Dearka. And I think Yzak is warming up to you," I smile into her hair, despite the tightness in my throat. "And my mom will love you. I mean, she's not our biological mother, but she raised me, and she'll love you like her own anyways," I mutter, rambling a bit.

Cagalli pulls away from me a bit and kisses me on the cheek.

"Just be careful out there," she says, laughing a bit.

I laugh a bit too, and feel an emotional something that fills that part of me that everything else couldn't. They do say that your twin is like a part of yourself.

"You too Cagalli. Please," I tell her.

She embraces me fiercely once more time, and pulls away as Lacus and Athrun return from the side room.

Athrun smiles at me and takes Cagalli by the hand, pulling her out into the hallway, saying he wants to talk to her. This time Lacus and I are left alone, and she brings me into the same room she and Athrun just occupied.

"This will be the last time," she says, sounding indifferent, and looking it too, as she turns to face me. But I know that she knows I'm thinking the same thing, ans that it's just a fact to the two of us.

I nod anyways though.

"I know. I can ..."

"You just know. It's a feeling you just can't banish from your mind," Lacus says, finishing my sentence for me.

I smile at her.

"Yeah,"

Lacus blinks, and opens her eyes slowly. From the glossy sheen, I can tell she's holding back tears and willing herself to be strong, even though she recently told me that it's okay to cry. I smile a bit at that memory.

"Kira ...please come back when it's done. Come back to me. To _us_. We need you Kira, you're so wonderful and brave. You're my best friend, and it'd be horrible to live life without you there," she whispers.

I try to smile for her but feel my throat constrict yet again.

"I will, I promise I will," I tell her, and she moves forward, gently wrapping her arms around me.

"Promise for Athrun the most Kira. I don't think he could stand it if you didn't come back. He loves you so much, with every fibre of his being. You do know that, don't you?" she asks, looking at me with still glossy eyes.

I feel the tears build up at those words.

"Yeah, I know, I'll never doubt it either," I tell her.

She smiles softly and rests her head on my shoulder, and I hug her tightly.

"I promise I'll come back, Lacus. For every one," I murmur, and we stand there holding each other for a few moments.

"Take care, Lacus," I say softly as we eventually pull apart, and look into her azure eyes. Eyes that have never been afraid to reveal any emotion, whether it be compassion, sorrow, happiness or anger, her eyes always conveyed every emotion she was feeling, and she never thought to veil them. I doubt she ever will.

"You too, Kira. I'll sing your song for you," she tells me, smiling sadly.

I smile back, and decide it's time to go, before I end up breaking down.

I turn and leave the room, making my way to the hall Athrun and Cagalli went into.

"Kira," Lacus says softly, and that's the last I hear before the door swishes shut, cutting me off from her.

I walk down the hallway, and find Athrun at the observatory deck, watching th battle doing on in the near distance. He turns to me as I approach him.

"Kira,"

Out of everyone who has said my name, and all the ways they have said it, I like the way Athrun has said it at this moment. He says it like a prayer, like it's the most precious thing to him.

I respond my pushing myself off the ground and into his arms. He grabs my hand and pulls me towards him, so he can wrap his arms around me. I mimic him and snake my own arms around his neck, pulling myself closer to his body.

"Last time," I tell him softly, knowing he'll know what I'm talking about. He proves this as he nods.

"I know," he murmurs, and I smile, knowing that he, like Lacus and I, can feel it in his very core. I press my lips to his and savor the taste that I used to dream about when I was younger. It's funny how after so many years, and after everything we've been through, I finally get it, with very little hassle.

Who knows what it'll be like when the war is done though.

I pull away and look at my boyfriend , who is regarding me with such a serene look that I can hardly keep myself from kissing him again. I want to tell him ...

"Athrun, please, _please_ be careful out there. I don't want to lose you, I don't think I could live without you," I whisper, clutching at him.

Athrun kisses me this time, giving me his answer, and I melt into his solid embrace with the knowledge that we won't leave me.

When we break apart again, Athrun undoes the sipper of his space suit a bit, and searches for something.

"Found it, um ...here," he mumbles, and takes my let hand, sliding something cool onto my ring finger.

I look down to see a thin silver band on the finger. It's a simple ring, but the meaning of it is what really gets me though.

"Athrun ..." I whisper, holding the hand up and staring at the ring. I'm not exactly sure of what to say to him, but he solves this problem as he pulls me close again.

"Make it through this Kira. It'll all be over after this is finished, then we can move to Orb and get an apartment or something. You can finish school and I'll get a job, and everyone will be nearby so we can visit them. We'll live in _peace_," Athrun tells me, choking up a bit at the last part.

I pull away enough so that I can look at his face. At his eyes, those amazingly vivid green orbs, looking the healthy green grass is after it rains.

In those eyes, I can see so much. I can see fear, pain, regret, loneliness and disappointment. I can also see hope and happiness though. But mostly, I can see love. His love for _me. _I smile

at him, hoping my eyes convey the message as well as his do.

"We'll make it through. All of us. I _know_ we will. And we'll finally get to live in peace," I assure him. Agreeing to his statement. And everything I said is true, because I do know that we'll make it though this. It's the same feeling that Lacus and I have about this war. Same one that I get thinking about Athruns love. It's solid, and it's the truth.

Athrun smiles at me softly.

"I love you, Kira," he murmurs, looking truly peaceful, even though we're in the midst of a war.

I smile at that though. Because I'm feeling that way.

"I love you too, Athrun. I love you so much," And that's all I have to say, because we're here, with each other, and we can feel one another's resounding love coursing throughout our bodies. We don't need to say it out loud, because we can feel it.

Athrun cups my chin gently and tilts my head up so he can kiss me. I pull myself closer and return his kiss, because I want it.

We stay like that for a long time.

* * *

"Captain Ramius said we're going back out on the battlefield, via Lacus Clyne," I tell Yzak, who turns to look at me with those sultry eyes of his.

"Really? This is it then ..." he mutters, looking beyond me and at our mobile suits.

I don't need to ask him what he means, because I know.

I don't think about it either, I just walk over to him and hug him.

"Yzak, don't die, kay? Make sure you com back," I say. Somewhat bluntly, but if I put it any other way, Yzak would hit me. He isn't a sappy romantic, but he likes to know people at least care.

I do expect Yzak to tease me, but I don't expect him to gingerly return the embrace, reminding me that he isn't a big fan of PDA.

"I'll come back as long as you do," he replies, somewhat cryptically.

I tilt his chin up with my thumb, so that he's looking right at me. I want him to know ...

"I ... love you," I tell him, feeling mildly awkward. We need to practice this.

Yzak smiles at me. Not a smirk, or grin, but a smile, a truly happy smiling, making him look innocent rather than cold.

"I love you too, you idiot," he murmurs affectionately.

We stare at each other for a minute, and than Yzak kisses me.

... Hell. We don't need practice.

* * *

**A/N:** Well. I kinda actually liked the way this turned out. Sure, it's overly sappy, but I like the overall writing. It's better than normal. Which has made me seriously think about redoing the earlier chapters once I finish this...

Well, I hope you guys liked this. I seriously stretched it out, so yeah. I'll try to not take two months to update this time! (I am sooo sorry you guys!) So, please review!

- 3 Aoi Mitsuko (I changed my name! Lol.)


	18. Anna ni Isshou Datta no ni

**Elemental Serenity**

**A/N:** Uh ...Two months right on the nose ...heh, sorry about that. I guess you could say I've been busy ; Which is true, I was pretty busy. That, and I procrastinate. On the other hand, one of my friends burned the entire season of Gundam Seed for me, and I'm extremely happy about that. Like, extremely. Now ...if only I could own all of Fullmetal Alchemist, Eureka Seven, Full Metal Panic: TSR and a few others, I'd be very happy.

Anyways, I'm still not happy with the old chapters, and I don't know if I'll redo them. Maybe if I find time I will. As for a sequel, I'm thinking about it, though I do have an FMA fic. Yaoi, of course, but it's proving difficult to write. Oh well, I should probably save the ranting for the end, so you can read the (long awaited? Chapter 18. Sorry.)

**Chapter 18: Anna ni Isshou Datta no ni**

Again, we're out on the battlefield, fighting desperately. As usual.

One of the boys in the Ea mobile suit screams that at Athrun, asking us why. Athrun retorts by asking the same thing.

But soon he's finished. Dead. Gone.

And during the whole fight, and after it's finished, something nags at me, telling me I should go back to the Archangel, because something's wrong.

So I decide to go.

"Athrun! Take care of Cagalli, I need to go to the Archangel; something's wrong!" I yell over the radio.

Athrun answers with a hesitant okay, but I don't bother waiting for his permission, and I'm already on my way when his words reach my ears.

As I boost the speed to hurry over, a few people yell at me over the radio, asking me where I'm going. Even though I'm supposed to help destroy the Genesis, I ignore them and keep heading towards the Archangel and the Dominion. Something is _wrong_.

As I get closer, I notice that the Dominion doesn't even exist anymore, and that the Strike is nowhere to be seen. Dread creeps into my stomach and I pray that Mwu is onboard the Archangel, alive with Captain Ramius.

Even though I push away the thought, I'm pretty sure I know the truth behind the Strike's disappearance.

Upon reaching the Archangel, an image comes up on my screen and I see an escape pod, and Earth Alliance one. I boost the speed yet again to go and grab it, but I'm attacked by a white mobile suit. The man piloting asks if I'm Kira Yamato and I recognize the voice immediately; it's that man, the one who was at the debris belt, the one who told me about my birth. Mwu called him Le Creuset.

Hatred clouds my mind and I fight my hardest, having slipped into SEED a long time ago, but I just can't _kill him_. And I want to kill him, this sick man who is way past the point of insanity, intent on destroying everyone and everything, who think she has the right to do so.

After a few minutes of fighting with him, I notice the escape pod drifted closer. Close enough so that I can see the deep, red hair in the window ...

I dismiss my battle and head for the pod containing Flay.

"Flay!?" I cry out, hoping it's really her and I'm not going crazy.

I can't _hear_ her, but I see her in the window and I know she's yelling my name too.

I reach out yet again to grab the pod she's in, to bring her to safety so I can see her again when this is done, but before I can reach it, it's hit and explodes.

"FLAY!" I scream, as I'm thrown backwards by the force of the explosion.

I watch the escape pod burst into pieces of metal., debris that will be here forever.

"Flay!" I yell again, but it's not as loud because I've lost my voice from the first scream and tears are spilling out of my eyes, floating in front of my face because of the lack of gravity.

I clutch anything near to me and scream, while at the same time sobbing.

"Kira,"

I keep my eyes closed and cry harder as I hear her voice.

"Kira, it's okay, don't cry," comes her voice, reverberating around me.

I look up and see her suspended in front of m, vaguely realizing I'm not in my mobile suit anymore.

I choke on a sob at the peaceful expression on her face.

" I couldn't save you! I couldn't protect you!" I cry, more tears leaking out.

"It's okay, Kira. I'm free now, you set me free. I never really understood anything, never saw anything beyond my own selfish desires. But it's done now, and I understand now. I can go back to my Daddy," she tells me gently.

"But Flay," I moan.

She rests her hands on my shoulders and looks into my eyes, her own stormy grey ones mesmerizing me.

"You've done enough for me Kira. Now it's my turn to help you. I'll protect you, so you can return to that boy you love, so you can live happily. My love for you will be your protection," she murmurs, and holds me with translucent arms. Even with my helmet on, she somehow gets past that and kiss me gently one last time.

When the pressure's gone I open my eyes again and vaguely wonder if I was dreaming.

Regardless, she was there. I saw her and felt her. I saw Flay one last time.

I sob again, and look to the screen, cold resolution taking over my hurt.

I need to kill that man. I need to stop him from ruining innocent people's lives. To stop him from taking their lives.

* * *

**A/N:** My god that was a messy chapter. It sucks, I know. But oh well. After this is the last chapter, and hopefully I'll get it up within a month this time. Please review!

(Sorry it's so short!)

_- Aoi Mitsuko_


	19. Find the Way

**A/N:** And here it is, the last chapter. Finally. Actually, I had this finished almost two months ago, but I learnt that my imac doesn't really get along with the system, and screwed me over. And I was too lazy to come down and upload this on the computer downstairs. But finally, I did.

I have to say, thanks, to everybody who reviewed this story. Without you guys and your support, I would have never finished this, seriously. I know it took me forever to finish it, and I'm sorry, but that's just how life is, I guess...

Anyways, thanks again, and I hope you guys check out my new stories (which I will eventually post, I swear.) Now, on to the last (extremely cliche and dramatic) chapter!

* * *

We fight, desperate and hard, trying to end this battle as soon as possible. I don't even know who we're trying to stop anymore, or why we're fighting at this point.

Athrun, Cagalli, the Eternal and the Kousangi launched their attack on Jachin Due, trying to destroy the Genesis before it fires again. The Archangel is fighting the Dominion, and Kira went to aid them. The Strike is nowhere to be seen, and Dearka and I have been left to fight the remaining EA guys.

I bite my lip as Dearka's hit again, now missing an arm and both legs. Dammit, he'll never be able to defend himself now. I dive in front of him and take the blow meant to kill him, losing my gun in the process.

"Dammit," I hiss, and look wildly at the monitor. "Dearka, are you okay?" I demand, trying not to think about how scared I sound.

"I'm fine, Yzak, look out!" he yells, and I look back up at the screen and swear again. That bastard's coming back another attack. I shoot from the guns in the head of the mobile suits, but all it does and drive the guy back a bit.

"Shit," I bit my lip again, out of weapons, and then realize that Dearka still has his gun, and that I can steal it from him and use it. It's not like he can use it anyways.

I turn and wrench it from the Buster's limp grasp, hefting it into position.

"Yzak! What are you doing?" Dearka shrieks at me, and I continue to lock on to the EA guy.

"Shut up!" I yell back, and pull the trigger as soon as I have my sights on him.

The yellow beam erupts from the nozzle, and the EA guy, not expecting it, is swallowed up in it. There's no way he could have lived through that, no way ...

I wait a few more minutes to see and make sure the guys mobile suit is destroyed, than grab the hand of the Buster, still acting on s survival mode. I drag us back to the archangel, hoping that they'll see us and open the hatch without me trying to contact them.

The hatch, surprisingly, opens, and I allow myself a small smile, before noticing that the Dominion is gone, and I can't see it anymore. I ignore this fact and concentrate on getting us inside, so I can see how badly Dearka is injured.

As soon as we're docked, I open the cockpit and leap out, rushing over to Dearka, who's got blood running down the sides of his face.

"Dearka! Are you okay?" I repeat, feeling anxious. I've never felt like this coming out of battle before ...It must be because this one is so big.

"Like I said, Yzak. I'm fine, just a cut on my head," he says with a smile, and I glare at him.

"Head wounds bleed a lot, idiot. We need to get it bandaged, come on," I order, and grab his hand, pulling him in the direction of what I hope to be the infirmary.

When we get there, the doctor cleans up the blood and then wraps a bandage around Dearka's head. He tells us that the cut isn't very deep, and it's nothing serious. Dearka thanks the doctor, and grins at me.

I just stare at him, and he says we should go to the bridge and see how everyone is doing. I nod, and allow him to hold my hand while we made our way to the bridge. I ignore the part of me that's screaming at the cliche-ness of walking around hand in hand. I want the closeness at the moment, screw my mind, it can go burn in hell. It's betrayed me so many times before anyways.

...I just want to make sure he's still here. With me.

We step through the doors and onto the bridge, glancing around the room. There's a tense feeling in the air, and I start to worry about Kira and the pilot of the Strike. I haven't seen them in a while, and everyone seems so grim...

Dearka asks what's going on, and I look out the window to see a mobile suit fly out of Jachin, towards us. Before I can even point that out to anybody, a voice cuts me off over the radio, sounding panicked.

"This is Cagalli, I've got Athrun here with me," I arch an eyebrow at this. Where's the Justice, and why isn't Athrun in it? "Where's Kir-" she's cut off as the Genesis starts suffering from small explosions. Still too close, the mobile suit, which I think is the Strike Rouge, boosts it's speed so it doesn't get caught in the explosions.

We all turn our attention to the screen, and suddenly there's a blast of nuclear light, disintegrating Jachin Due and Genesis.

I cover my eyes with my hands, the light already burning them, and I stumble as the ship rocks form the force of the explosion. I lose my footing and start to fall. But my body is caught up in someone's strong arms, and I lookup into Dearka's smiling face, blinking away tears from the light.

"You okay?" he asks, and I sigh.

"I wouldn't have hurt myself, there's no gravity you idiot," I tell him, but he just laughs, and holds on to me tighter.

"Why are you so happy!? You -"

I pause as the Captain turns all communications channels and messages all the survivors, demanding a peace treaty and all the rest of that political crap. I look up at Dearka, who's smiling broadly.

"It's over, the war is finally over," comes a female voice, and I look up at the redhead girl, Miriallia, who's smiling at us through tears.

"What!? When - "

"Shh," Dearka says, placing a finger on my lips in a way that makes me want to rip his face off. But then I remember that the Captain is talking and it wouldn't look good if we're heard arguing in the background. So I stay silent, and let finally process what everyone is saying. The war is over.

I look back at Dearka with a small laugh.

"We did it!" I whisper, and smiles at me in that way, the one where I forget who I am and can't control myself. I throw my arms around his neck and let myself be pulled close to him.

"It ended, and we're still alive," I murmur, so we're not heard over the radio.

Dearka keeps smiling, and I lean in to kiss him gently. Screw pride and the fact that everyone's watching. This isn't the time to care.

I pull away, still kinda uncomfortable, and Dearka smiles understandingly. Then there's more cheering, because ZAFT just agreed to a peace treaty.

"It's over," I sigh, refusing to acknowledge how unlike myself I'm being, and move close to Dearka, who holds me just a bit tighter in response. I smile, and close my eyes, feeling truly content for the fist time in a long time.

* * *

After Kira leaves, we tell Yzak and Dearka to take care of the remaining mobile suit; I'm pretty sure those two can take him on. They are red suits after all, and you can't get much higher, unless you become a member of FAITH. I tell Cagalli to follow me, and head for Jachin Due. I'd rather her just go back to the ships, but I know she won't, and Kira asked me to take care of her.

And she is only a rookie...

We head in the direction of Genesis, and I decide on the spot that we'll infiltrate it. I know my father's in there, so maybe if I can see him, I can talk to him, and convince him to stop firing that thing.

Although, I doubt that will happen.

Regardless, I stick to the idea. As much of a bastard as he is, he's still my father, and the only family I have left.

"Athrun, what are we doing?" comes Cagalli's voice, slightly distorted over the radio.

"We're going in, I need to see my father," I tell her.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" she replies, and I shrug, even though she can't see me.

"I don't know. But he's my father, I have to try," I state, and she doesn't respond to that, which I'm grateful for. I don't really want to talk about it anyways.

We enter Jachin, the door already open, and from that I can tell that something's wrong. They wouldn't just leave this thing open, or else it would have already been destroyed. For some reason, I think of Kira and briefly wonder if he's okay.

He has to be. He's Kira. He may not have ever had any military training, but he's amazing when it comes to piloting those mobile suits. He'll have no problem...

We make our way through, and I notice that people are going in the opposite direction of us, as though they're trying to escape. And for some reason, I think that they are, which sets off more alarms in my head.

I bite my lip when we reach the point where our mobile suits can't go any further, and tell Cagalli to grab a gun and come with me.

She does as she's told, looking nervous as she floats down to meet me. It's not like she's never held a gun before, so I'm assuming that it's because she's nervous about meeting the man who is determined to kill all naturals.

When you think about it like that, I guess I would be nervous too. If it wasn't for the fact that he's my father, I'd probably be nervous too.

We walk for a bit before coming across a lift, and we walk inside. It's eerily empty, as though everyone has left the building or something, and the thought scares me. If the building's been emptied, it means that it has been for a good reason ...like the building's going to self-destruct or something.

...Oh please don't let it be that...

When the doors open, we wait a few seconds incase somebody jumps out to shoot at us. But nobody does, so I peer around the corner.

The room is empty, except for two bodies floating in the air.

My eyes widen as I recognize one of them.

"Father!" I shout, and push off the ground towards him.

HIs eyes open slightly as I place a hand on his shoulder. When he sees me, he attempts to smile, but it comes out as a grimace, and I feel myself start to tear up a bit.

"Father," I start, hating how childish I sound.

"You came, Athrun," his voice tinged with something unfamiliar.

"Don't talk, you'll-"

"Athrun. You must finish the job ...must kill them all ...for me..." his eyes slip shut and his shallow breathing stops, but I don't cry. Instead, I let his words ring in my eyes before getting back up.

Stupid ...did he really believe getting rid of the naturals would end this war?

"Athrun, look," comes Cagalli's voice, and I look up to see her pointing at the main computers. On them is a flashing screen and a countdown.

Panic picks up where it left off as I stand up and make my way over to it.

Shit ...he planned to fire the Genesis and then self destruct Jachin Due, after Washington was destroyed. Hell, with something with this much nuclear power, he'll destroy much more than just Washington.

I bite my lip again and start typing furiously, trying to find a way to hack in and stop the Genesis as well as the self destruct sequence, but I was never as good at hacking as Kira was and we don't have enough time. I jump away and turn back to Cagalli.

"They plan to destroy Washington, and then blow this thing up?" she asks, sounding terrified, and I can't blame her. I am too.

"It'll destroy half of North America at this rate," I mutter, than slam my fist on the keyboard. "DAMMIT! What the hell was he thinking!?" I growl and and close my eyes for a moment, trying to regain my composure.

If only Kira were here..

"Athrun?" Cagalli asks, and I straighten up and grab her hand.

"We have just over three minutes to get out of here, come on," I order, and break into a sprint for the lift, dragging her after me. We jump in and I press the button for the floor we came from. The whole time we go down, I pace and swear under my breath, while Cagalli watches. When the doors open, I grab her hand again and lead her back the mobile suits, forcing her to run the whole way. Once we're back inside them, I start the mine up and begin to leave.

"Cagalli, go back the way we came and get as far away as you can. Make sure everyone else does too," I tell her, and she starts up too.

"What about you!?" she demands, and I look to see that she's following me.

I add some speed and try to get rid of her.

"I'll blow up the Justice and use the nuclear explosion to offset the Genesis," I tell her.

"WHAT!? Athrun -"

"Don't follow me!" I yell, and make my way to the core, where the base of the Genesis is located. If I blow this up, it'll be over...

Once I reach it, I stop and float for a few seconds, thinking of Kira.

I don't want to leave him, but this is necessary ...he'll understand, he always does.

I close my eyes and sigh, then open the keypad that will allow me to blow this thing up with the right set of numbers. I start to punch them in when a voice stops me.

"Athrun wait!"

I gasp and turn to see the Strike Rouge coming towards me.

"I told you to leave!" I scream, and clench my jaw. If she doesn't get out of here we'll all be finished and this will never end...

"I know, but I'm not letting you go! You can't leave my brother like that! How could you think of even doing this? Kira would die without you! He loves you, we all love you!" she shrieks, and I feel myself tear up again.

"But-"

"Leave the Justice! Fine! But come back with me! There's no need to kill yourself! Hurry, Athrun, we have less then two minutes to get out of here!" she screams, and I gulp.

"We won't make it-" I start.

"Yes we will! You can pilot it, just get in here!" she screams at me, and I make up my mind, opening the hatch and letting myself out. She opens hers and I jump into her arms. She pulls me in and I sit on her, taking control of the thing. The hatch closes again and I'm boosting the speed to get us out of here in time.

"You're such an idiot," she moans, and I laugh a little, still focusing on using as much speed as possible without crashing into something and killing us after all that.

Finally I see the open hatch and boost the speed as much as it will allow me. We fly out of it and I order Cagalli to radio the other ships, and to try and see where Kira is.

"This is Cagalli, I've got Athrun with me, where's Ki-" she starts, but she's cut off as we're thrown forward by an explosion behind us from inside Jachin. That would probably be the Justice.

"Fuck," I mutter, and attempt to boost the speed even higher, but it barely goes any further, because we're going so fast anyways. Suddenly we're thrown forward again.

The light is so bright that I can't open my eyes and give up on trying to fly this thing. Either we'll be thrown away from the blast, or we weren't far enough and got sucked into it. Trying to escape would be pointless, especially when you can't see.

When the light begins to recede from behind my eyelids, I open them again to see that both Jachin Due and the Genesis are gone. All that's left is debris.

We both sit there, stunned, and continue to do so until Murrue Ramius' voice wafts through the speakers, asking for a peace treaty with ZAFT. Cagalli opens the hatch, and we hear ZAFT reply to Ms. Murrue, saying that they accept.

I laugh and turn around to hug Cagalli, throwing us both out of the cockpit. She laughs with me and starts crying. I can't help but smile and tear up, then hug her again.

It's when I start wishing I was hugging Kira instead when I remember that I don't know where he is. I pull away from Cagalli and look around, suddenly terrified.

"Where's Kira!?" I ask, and Cagalli gasps, then stares at me with wide eyes.

However, before we can truly start to freak out, I hear a familiar chirp and shrill cry of the mechanic bird I made for Kira.

...I had no idea it could fly in space. Actually, I had no idea how hi-tech it was. I just made it as a parting gift for my best friend.

I look up and see the green and yellow bird flying over us, back closer to the remains of Genesis and Jachin Due.

His cry isn't questioning or depressed, it's what Kira labels as happy, and for some reason, I know that if Tori's flying in that direction, than that's where Kira is, and Kira's alive.

"Come on, we can't lose sight of him, he'll bring us to Kira," I tell Cagalli, and climb back into the cockpit, pulling her with me.

* * *

I open my eyes slowly and find that I'm floating in space.

I just stare for a bit, and listen to the silence.

There's no gunfire. No explosions. Only silence and soft whirs.

"It's over," I say aloud, and find that my voice is hoarse.

I tilt my head to look around and see the debris, along with the haze of colours left from the explosion.

I turn and look at Earth as well. It doesn't look like there's any damage.

I feel so peaceful. Am I really alive?

"Is this death?" I say out loud, to hear my voice again, and look around some more.

No. I'm still alive, and Athrun is too. I just know it.

I blink and tears float in front of my face. I wasn't even aware that I was crying.

Where is everyone?

As though my question is being answered, the silence around me is cut off by the familiar cry of Tori, and I lift my head to see a mobile suit trailing after it. When it gets closer, I recognize it as the Strike Rouge, and see that both Athrun and Cagalli are in it.

"Kira!" Athrun cries, throwing himself out of the mobile suit when it's slowed enough. I hold out my arms and wrap them around him, pulling him close to me.

"They agreed to a peace treaty! God, Kira, thank god, you're okay. You're okay," he murmurs, and pulls me close to him, hugging me tightly since he can't kiss me at the moment.

"They signed a peace treaty?" I ask, dazed, and Athrun pulls back enough so he can smile at me.

"Agreed to, but it's over, Kira. It's finally over," he tells me softly, and I start to cry. Athrun pulls me close again and I hold on to him tighter. Everything we worked so hard for is finally happening. We obtained peace, and lived through it.

"Hey! Won't you come and hug your big sister!?" comes Cagalli's voice, and I look over Athrun's shoulder to see her smiling at us.

Athrun smiles again and lets go of me, grabbing my hand instead, while reaching for Cagalli's at the same time. She pulls Athrun back into the cockpit, who in turn pulls me into his lap, and then Cagalli embraces me.

"I'm so glad you're okay Kira," she murmurs, and I hug her back, smiling despite the fact that I'm still crying.

"I'm glad you're okay as well, Cagalli," I reply, and we pull apart. Athrun pulls me back into his lap and wraps his arms protectively around my waist. Tori flies in and lands on my shoulder as Cagalli starts to move.

"Which ship are we going to?" Athrun asks, pulling me a little closer to him, and I curl up into him in response.

"The Eternal. Captain Ramius just radioed me and told me. Everyone's meeting there," she tells us, and we head for the Eternal.

We enter the bridge, Athrun and I in our respective uniforms, and Cagalli in her own uniform from Orb. I never really thought about it, but when the three of us are together, each in a different uniform, it sort of symbolizes what we were working for; that we can all be different people. but still live together in harmony. It's kinda ironic that we ended up wearing different uniforms yet fought for the same thing. Kinda inspirational too though.

When we walk in though, we're met with cheering and chaos.

"Kira!" comes Lacus' voice, and I'm met with a head of soft pink hair and wide blue eyes.

I smile and let her fall into my arms, her small hands clutching at my shoulders.

"You came back," she says tears falling from her eyes, and I start to tear up again.

"I promised you I would," I tell her, and she smiles, then kisses me on the cheek.

"Thank you. Thank you so much, Kira," she murmurs, and I hug her.

"I should be thanking you. You did so much for me Lacus. Even when we first met, you did so much to make me feel better, and help me figure out what I should have been fighting for. It's because of you that we were able to have this," I tell her, and blink away more tears. She smiles gently and touches my cheek.

"I don't deserve all the credit. Every single one of you was also why this happened. All of you fought with such courage and bravery. We lost a few people, but we obtained peace in the end. All I did was help guide you," she replies, and kisses my cheek one more time, than moves away to hug Athrun, and I smile at her back. The faint attraction I ever had for her is gone, but she'll definitely stay as one of my closest friends.

I'm then glomped by Miri, Sai and Kuzzey, and we kinda cry out of joy, but also for the loss of Flay. Miri mentions how Tolle would have been so proud of us, and I hug her again while she cries a bit. I even end up hugging and crying with Ms. Murrue when I hear about what happened to Mwu. It's depressing, so depressing, to know that so many people died because of this war, but like Ms. Murrue said, they died in order for us to obtain peace, and they'd be happy to know that. Alex Watfield pats me on the back, and mentions that he's glad he got to see me at the end of this war, that he thought I showed a lot of promise. I thanked him, and told him I was glad he was truly alive, because I had a certain amount of respect for him, and it bothered me when I killed him. It was the truth too, not just a compliment for a compliment.

After that, Athrun and I are joined by Yzak and Dearka, who both end up throwing their arms around us and pulling us into a group hug. Even Yzak, who has a tendency to (from what I've seen) be cold and not big with affection. But, considering the circumstances, I can see why he's emotional at the moment.

And when they move on, and everybody is busy hugging one another, I turn to Athrun and wind my arms around his neck. In return, he snakes his arms around my waist and we pull each other close, reveling in the presence of one another.

"We did it," he whispers, and I smile at him, so glad that we both made it through this. That we'll be able to live with one another and finish our lives together. That we have this chance to be happy.

"We did, didn't we?" I ask, and Athrun smiles back at me, some tears falling from his eyes and hanging in air.

"We can buy our apartment now," he half jokes, and I feel my eyes fill up with tears yet again. But what he said means the most to me.

"I love you," I murmur, and Athrun's grip on me tightens just a bit.

"God, I love you too," he responds, and tears float in front of my face as I tilt my head up and kiss him.

We pull apart, smile and cry a bit. I kiss him again, and than settle for holding him tightly.

"It's our world now,"

-Fin-

* * *

Wow. My first time ever completing a story. You may not be able to tell, but I'm actually kind of distraught. Happy though, because I procrastinated so much with this.

Gundam Seed (and Destiny) still remains my favorite anime, after all this time, and I've decided that I'm going to go back and fix up my earlier chapters; clean up the grammar/spelling errors, lengthen chapters, work on them, and put the characters a bit more into character.

After that though, I plan on just writing a drabble, because drabble is my newest favorite thing, and I'm not up to creating a plot yet. maybe I will by then though.

So, here are the titles for al of my chapters. They're actually song titles, and I don't own them. I named the chapters after the songs because I tend to write to music, and certain songs influenced or described the chapters better than others.

And, that's it, I guess. It's a little depressing, but I promise I'll try to revamp this, and get started on a drabble sometime soon, so please. Thank you SO much to everyone who reviewed, you guys totally made me want to finish this and keep writing. The support was amazing, and I appreciate every comment. (Maybe except for the few flames.)

That's it then. Signing out;

-Aoi Mitsuko

Chapter 1 - Shizukana Yoru Ni, Rie Tanaka

Chapter 2 - Tangerine Dream, Do As Infinity

Chapter 3 - Obsession, See-Saw

Chapter 4 - Sakura Drops, Utada Hikaru

Chapter 5 - Endless Sorrow, Ayumi Hamasaki

Chapter 6 - In Bloom, Nirvana

Chapter 7 - Meteor, T.M.Revolution

Chapter 8 - My Will, Dream

Chapter 9 - Wonderwall, Oasis

Chapter 10 - Shoot, Seki Tomokazu

Chapter 11 - Mizu no Akashi, Rie Tanaka

Chapter 12 - Morning Glow, Yuna FFX-2

Chapter 13 - You are Similar to Me, See-Saw

Chapter 14 - Passion, Utada Hikaru

Chapter 15 - Until I Say, Rie Fu

Chapter 16 - Justice and Freedom, Gundam Seed Soundtrack

Chapter 17 - Fields of Hope, Rie Tanaka

Chapter 18 - Anna ni Isshou Datta no ni, See-Saw

Chapter 19 - Find the Way, Mika Namashika


End file.
